Procurando Nessie
by nelluca
Summary: Renesmee já aparenta ser uma criança de 6 anos, descubra nessa fic leve, como os Cullen estão lidando com sua educação. ATENÇÃO - PALMADAS, NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!
1. A educação de Renesmee

**A/N: A birra de Renesmee, foi a segunda opção na votação do one-shot, por isso decidi que ela deveria ser escrita, postei a parte que estava pronta como um capítulo se você achar que ela merece ser terminada, deixe-me saber.**

**Percebi que varias pessoas visitaram "Surpresa Malfeita" mas recebi apenas três reviews, assim como no final de VNM, eu realmente gostaria de saber se realmente gostaram, pois é baseado nos reviews que acabo sabendo do que vocês gostam e criando ou incrementando outras histórias, embora eu escreva por prazer, vocês são meus leitores e preciso saber o que vocês querem, assim escrevo pra mim e também pra vocês, desde já muito obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Dedico essa história à Carol Machado, aqui está amiga, uma das votadas por você.**

**Disclaimer:Não possuo nenhum dos personagens, todos são da saga Twilight e os direitos autorais pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, não há nenhum fim lucrativo na publicação desta.**

**Procurando Nessie**

**Capítulo 1**

"**A educação de Renesmee"**

**Edward POV**

"_Renesmee, eu disse que não, qual parte dessa palavra você não entende? N... ou ...ão."_

Eu ouvi meu irmão, no andar de cima e me mantive quieto, Nessie certamente estava aprontando mais alguma, pra ter que apelar pra ele, só podia ter passado por cada Cullen possível.

_Tio Emmett, por favooor, por favorzinho, ninguém vai sabeeeer!_

Renesmee rodeava o tio insistindo para ser levada à praia de Lapush sem a minha autorização.

"_Como assim ninguém vai saber? Você fala como se não fosse uma Cullen, sabe que é impossível guardar segredos nessa família, seu tio Jasper sente quando estamos escondendo algo, sua Tia Alice sabe mesmo antes de fazermos, sem contar que seu pai lê pensamentos, e por último mas não menos importante seu avô sente cheiro de mentira."_

Emmett era sempre quem incosequentemente acabava sendo enrolado por ela, todos faziam os seus gostos, mas em se tratando de desobedecer ou aprontar alguma, era só com ele que ela podia contar.

"_Como assim? eu pensei que o dom do vovô fosse compaixão e resistência."_

Ela sempre questionava cada coisa dita por ele pra fazê-lo perder a paciência e acabar cedendo.

"_Sentir cheiro de mentira não é dom de Vampiro, Nessie, é dom de pai, e se eu fosse você, esquecia essa história, porque o seu nem precisa desse dom, e eu já sinto o cheiro dele por perto, aposto que já está por aqui nos ouvindo de algum lugar."_

Emmett notara minha presença e aproveitou pra tentar escapar da monstrinha.

"_Não se preocupe tio Emm, é só a jaqueta dele que eu vesti, ele estava no quarto com a mamãe quando tia Rose passou pra me buscar, hoje é dia de passar a noite com a vovó Esme esqueceu? Eles esquecem da vida quando estão lá."_

Já sabia onde fora parar minha jaqueta preta de motoqueiro, dei uma olhada na cabeça do meu irmão e vi pelos seus olhos, a coisinha mais linda com os braços escondidos nas mangas tentado sentar-se com a armadura.

"_**Ela não deve ter o olfato tão bom quanto o nosso considerando que é meio humana, tenho certeza que você está por aqui, então deixe-me dizer... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."**_

Emmett enviou um pensamento pra mim, mesmo assim permaneci quieto, queria ver até onde Renesmee iria com aquilo.

"_Renesmee eu não vou te levar, não quero encrenca nem com seu pai e nem com o meu."_

"_Aaaah... corta essa tio, você adora uma encrenca com meu pai."_

"_Pode até ser, lindinha, mas com o meu, eu continuo não querendo, eu não vou falar de novo, não levo e pronto, a menos que..."_

"_O quê? Fala tio o que você quer? Eu faço qualquer coisa!"_

"_A menos que o seu pai permita, ou o meu."_

"_Mas o vovô só volta à noiteeeee...!"_

Escutei uma batida, que a julgar pelo grito, era minha filha dando birra no chão.

"_OH Renesmee! Não faça isso com o titio, levanta daí, não chora, vamos assistir um desenho juntos, que acha hum?"_

Olhei novamente, ela estava deitada no chão de bruços, com o rosto escondido nos braços cruzados, fingindo chorar pra amolecer o tio, sua voz era abafada pela cortina de cabelo e rosto no chão.

"_Só você me entende, você é o Cullen mais legal, mas nem você quer me ajudar, o vovô não vai atender telefone no plantão, a Claire vai embora hoje na hora do almoço e eu nem vou vê-la, tudo por sua cuuuulpa."_

A graça acabou, eu comecei a subir as escadas pra por um fim a esse comportamento inaceitável, a algumas semanas minha filha inventou de deitar no chão e chorar pra conseguir o que quer, eu vi esse comportamento acontecendo por três vezes.

Na primeira eu ignorei, na tentativa de não incentivar o comportamento, mas Bella a pegou do chão e explicou a ela que isso não estava certo.

Na segunda vez, eu nem deixei que Bella interferisse e antes dela, eu mesmo a tirei do chão e dei uma bronca, lembrando a ela que sabia que estava errado e a proibi de voltar a repetir, com a ameaça de umas palmadas.

Na terceira vez ela foi esperta e repetiu o comportamento perto dos meus pais, eu não podia deixar de descumprir a minha palavra e a levantei do chão com um tapa no bumbum.

Ela correu para os braços da avó esfregando o traseiro como se fosse uma tragédia, ela sabia que meu pai não permitiria mais que uma palmada, e que jamais eu poderia arrancá-la dos braços da vovô.

Oh não, você não entendeu errado não, o grande disciplinador Dr. Carlisle Cullen está mimando a sua neta, é como sempre dizem, corrige os filhos e estraga os netos.

Ele não chama minha atenção verbalmente na frente dela, mas a garota não é boba, sabe pelas nossas caras que estou levando uma bronca, isso sem comentar a postura protetora dele quando ela está em apuros.

Ele dá um de médico, diz que sou muito forte e ela é metade humana, que embora ela já tenha aparência de 6 anos ela é só um bebê, ou que não sabemos como ela se desenvolve e coisas do tipo.

As vezes só dá uma de vovô mesmo, diz que ela ainda não sabia, ou que estou nervoso, ou que não é pra tanto. A verdade é que ele sempre tem uma desculpa pra livrar o traseirinho dela.

Meus pais Bella e eu nos reunimos pra resolver como seria a educação de Renesme, assim que os Volture se foram, Renesmee tinha a aparência de três. Alice estava no escritório esperando pra meu pai falar com ela sobre sua aventura justificada ao Brasil pra salvar a todos.

Embora ela tivesse um ótimo motivo pra não dizer a ninguém, isso não deixou de preocupar a todos e provocar lágrimas em minha mãe, meu pai achou que ela devia ter pelo menos dito a ele que tinha tido uma idéia e não podia dizer qual era, da última vez que ela fez isso e sumiu indo a Volterra pra me salvar, meu pai deu a ela sua pior palmada e avisou que não queria que isso se repetisse, que mesmo sendo pra salvar a família devia discutir com ele.

O clima de disciplina no ar, fez com que Bella e eu levantássemos o assunto sobre o mais novo membro da família.

Na nossa reunião, nós quatro decidimos que Renesmee deveria responder a nós dois como pais, mas que meus pais teriam uma autonomia superior, pois em breve ela seria uma adolescente como todos nós e seria apresentada aos locais como sua filha, ele sempre será nosso líder e esses poucos anos de infância aos nossos cuidados não era mais que um par de horas diante da eternidade como filha dele.

Assim decidimos que ela deveria entender desde cedo que embora ela tivesse que me respeitar como pai e não como irmão, ela reconheceria a palavra dele como a última.

Concordamos que ele sempre consultaria minha opinião antes de passar por cima de qualquer ordem minha, não me desautorizaria na presença dela, e só puniria Bella ou a mim por motivos que envolvessem Renesmee, sem que ela soubesse.

Ele deixou claro que não permitiria qualquer tipo de decisão séria sem passar por ele, mas também que não interferiria em bobagens quando Renesme tentasse recorrer à corte superior, e poderia puni-la sem me pedir permissão, só assim Nessie cresceria entendendo a hierarquia Cullen com Clareza.

Parecia complicado, mas não menos que entender que somos todos casados entre nós e mesmo assim ele é pai e não sogro de ninguém, e tem direito de punir a todos.

Não menos complicado que, entender que Emmett, Rosalie e eu somos filhos de veneno, Jasper e Alice são adotivos, mas isso não faz de Bella sua neta nem de Esme sua filha.

Parece incrível, mas ela entendeu tudo facilmente, e não demorou muito pra perceber que seria beneficiada com isso.

Resumindo tudo, na grande família Cullen, Renesmee era a caçulinha, mil vezes mais mimada do que Alice e eu fomos em mais de 100 anos.

Decidimos que os tios teriam autoridade sobre ela por serem mais velhos e numa extrema necessidade poderiam até mesmo puni-la

Mas um benefício, pois tia Rose nunca encostava um dedo nela, e sim se orgulhava de vê-la agir com impetuosidade, tia Alice achava uma graça suas travessuras e sempre usava suas visões pra ajudar a limpar sua bagunça antes de ser pega, tio Jasper, pra não ter que puni-la, simplesmente usava seu dom para acalmá-la ou convencê-la a ser obediente, e tio Emmett, nada mais era que seu companheiro de travessuras, meus pais Bella e eu tremíamos só de perceber quando os dois sumiam juntos.

Sendo assim Bella e eu somos os vilões de Renesmee, já que meus pais deviam estar esperando chegar sua adolescência pra se convencer que o monstrinho precisa de regras, ou pelo menos é o que parece.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen! Levante-se agora desse chão, o que foi que eu te disse sobre dar birra."

Eu disse pisando firme na direção dela, ela deu um pulo e se escondeu atrás das pernas do meu irmão.

"Me salva titio! Ele vai bater no meu bumbum!"

"Não não vai não, titio não deixa!"

Ele disse pegando-a no colo com aqueles grandes olhos brilhantes, ela parecia um bebê indefeso, escondido nos enormes braços do tio.

"Eu já disse pra você não fazer isso não foi?"

Eu disse a ela, muito pouco comovido pelas lágrimas que Emmett limpava das suas bochechas rosadas com o polegar.

"Oh Edward, deixe isso comigo, se não fosse seu dom bisbilhoteiro, você nem saberia, tecnicamente ela não está te desobedecendo, e sim a mim, eu posso lidar com ela, e nós dois já estávamos indo assistir TV, não é mesmo Nessie?"

Ele piscou pra ela extraindo um sorriso, o mais doce sorriso do mundo todo.

"_Obrigado mano, eu nunca poderia negar ajuda a ela e entregá-la a punição assim, eu me sentiria um grande traidor, você sabe que ela me tem na palma da sua mãozinha."_

Ele pensou pra mim, beijando-a na bochecha enquanto ela respondia sua pergunta com um manhoso movimento de sim com a cabeça.

Emmett a colocou no chão, ela olhou pra mim, limpou a sujeira inexistente no vestidinho azul, que mal aparecia por baixo da jaqueta, e saiu saltitando para a sala como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Eu olhei pra ele como se fosse enforcá-lo, mas no fundo derretido pelo relacionamento dele com minha filhinha.

"Se você levá-la a reserva eu vou contar para o papai e ela não será a única que vai ganhar umas palmadas."

"Fica frio paizão, eu não vou entregá-la aos lobos kkkkkkkk."

Permaneci sério.

Ele ficou sério também e eu continuei minhas recomendações.

"E cuide pra que ela não ligue no hospital para atormentar o papai eu já disse a ele que ela não tem permissão pra ir, ele concorda comigo que é saudável dosar sua obsessão com a reserva, não demora muito teremos que partir, ela precisa se acostumar que não é um deles."

"Desculpe a piada naninho, mas não se preocupe, eu concordo com vocês, do contrário já teria cedido no primeiro _porfavorsinho,_ sabe que não resisto aquele beicinho, mas acredito que uma vez por semana é o suficiente pra a nossa monstrinha ficar fedendo a cachorro.

Dessa vez rimos juntos, embora parecesse piada, ele tinha tanto ciúme, dela com Jacob quanto todos nós, seus motivos eram tão sérios quanto o nosso, as vezes Nessie agia com se ela tivesse sofrido o imprimit e não Jake, meu pai tinha uma teoria de que era empolgação da idade, toda criança é muito intensa e tende a exagerar em tudo.

"Tiiiiioooo cadê vocêeeee!"

Um grito ecoou, Emmett e eu descemos para a sala de TV e eu tive que bancar o chato de novo.

"Nessie já disse pra não gritar as pessoas assim, vampiros podem ouvir bem, além de não ser educado, a vovô Esme já ensinou não foi?"

"Desculpa papai, é que já estou entediada de tanto esperar, estou literalmente envelhecendo aqui."

Ela riu de sua própria piada e Emmett caiu com ela no sofá fazendo cócegas.

Eu sacudi a cabeça sorrindo.

"Onde estão mamãe e os outros?"

Desnecessário é dizer que os dois me ignoraram em meio as gargalhadas, a vós de Rose foi quem respondeu minha pergunta.

"Jasper foi buscar um pouco de sangue pra engarrafar, mamãe e Alice foram buscar sorvete e guloseimas pra Nessie, e eu estava no canteiro colhendo alguns legumes pra ela."

Nessie fez uma careta com a citação dos legumes.

Peguei de volta minha jaqueta, me despedi dos três e sai, mas antes disso escutei o grito fininho de comemoração.

"Oba! Procurando Nemoooo!"

Apertei a ponte do nariz.

"Emmett cuidado com suas histórias paralelas!"

Emmett tinha o péssimo hábito de usar histórias infantis para criar suas próprias, ele sempre diz que os exemplos pra ela tem que ser mais elaborados.

Da última vez ele me inventou de contar chapeuzinho vermelho, mudou todos os humanos para vampiro, trocou a cesta de doces por coelhos suculentos e pôs o nome da vovó de Esme, tudo isso só pra contar a ela que lobos matam vampiros.

Deu o que fazer pra fazê-la entender que a tribo de Jacob e os Cullen tem um tratado, que eles fazem isso pra proteger os humanos e que não precisamos ser mortos porque preservamos os humanos.

Meu pai quase bateu no Emmett quando viu Renesmee chorando inconsolável agarrada no pescoço da avó.

E tudo que ele disse em sua própria defesa foi _'O que? Alguém tinha que contar a ela'_.

Sai logo da casa antes que me arrependesse de deixá-la lá, era o único dia da semana que Bella e eu tínhamos pra nós.

**Continua...**se vocês quiserem

**A/N:Espero que tenha gostado. Eu decidi que essa história não poderia ser contada em apenas um capítulo. Se você também acha isso, e quer que ela continue, deixe um review.**

**A lista de votação, a partir de hoje, será postada como uma história individual, para não influenciar no número real de reviews das histórias, se você gosta de participar das escolhas, coloque a lista em seus favoritos para que sempre que houver votação você possa saber e participar.**


	2. Humanos são amigos não comida

**A/N: Olá Feliz Páscoa atrasado, era pra ter postado ontem, mas feriado, _sá comé né_?**

**Pelo visto a Nessie está fazendo mais sucesso que o tio Jasper, eu ia fazer esse capítulo, na visão de Emmett, ou qualquer outro membro da família, mas resolvi me aventurar na cabecinha dela.**

"**Procurando Nessie" **

**Capítulo 2**

**Humanos são amigos não comida**

**POV Renesmee**

Meu pai gritou com meu tio pra ter cuidado com as histórias paralelas, eu realmente não aguento isso, nada de errado pode me acontecer que meus pais ficam neuróticos, e toda vez que fico com tio Emmett, todo mundo fica sempre dizendo pra gente, cuidado com isso cuidado com aquilo.

Tanto cuidado com um simples desenho, como se todas as crianças do mundo não tivem visto a história desse peixinho.

"Liga logo tio liga!"

Eu gritei exitada pulando no sofá, meu tio apertou o play e pulou no sofá também me agarrando num abraço sufocante.

"AR AR!"

Ele me jogou pra cima e me pegou caindo de costas nas almofadas, me fazendo cócegas novamente.

"_Cuidado pra não quebrar outro sofá Emmett."_

Eu não disse? Tia Rose gritou da cozinha, ela estava se referindo a vez que meu tio e eu quebramos um sofá novinho que a vovó Esme colocou na sala de estar, mas não foi por querer, agente só estava perseguindo o Perninha pra ele não estragar a casa toda, eles deviam agradecer por termos quebrado apenas o sofá.

Perninha foi o coelhinho de estimação que o tio Emmett vampirizou pra mim, mas o vovô matou meu bichinho e acabou com a nossa diversão só porque o danadinho tentou me morder, mas isso é uma outra história.

O desenho começou um pouco triste, a mamãe do peixinho morreu antes dele nascer, mas antes que a tristeza tomasse conta de nós, o peixinho começa a saltar gritando.

"PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA! PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA!"

Fiquei observando calada, o pai do peixinho não queria que ele fosse, eu não pude deixar de identificar com ele, minha família também não achava que escola fosse uma boa idéia pra mim.

Meu tio percebeu meu olhar perdido, e perguntou preocupado.

"Ei monstrinha! não gosta do desenho? Está triste pela mãe do Nemo?"

Ele afagava meu cabelo com uma das mãos e segurava a minha com a outra, eu olhei pra os enormes dedos dele brincando com minha mãozinha e respondi sua pergunta.

"Não, eu só estava me perguntando quando é que eu vou ter o meu primeiro dia de aula."

Olhei nos olhos dele procurando por uma resposta mas os dele procuravam os da minha tia, que ouvira a conversa e em segundos já estava parada ali.

"Bom querida, quando você estiver do tamanho dos seus pais, Nahuel parou de crescer aos 18, o vovô Carlisle acha q você vai parar aos 17 igual ao seu pai, você já está enorme, acredito que só vai ter que esperar o mesmo que uma criança humana, 5 ou 6 anos serão o suficiente pra você parecer uma adolescente."

Titia respondeu docemente e deu um beijo em minha testa, ajeitou a gola do meu vestido o lacinho do meu cabelo e saiu de volta para a cozinha.

"Por enquanto, você ainda é o nosso bebê."

Titio disse apertando o meu nariz e soutando o pouse do filme.

Minha tia trouxe meu copo cor de rosa com tampa e canudo deliciosamente cheinho de sangue.

"Não tome rápido demais, o tio Jasper só volta atarde e esse é o ultimo que tinha no refrigerador, e a senhorita vai almoçar comida humana ok?"

Torci meu nariz, meu tio Emmett e eu fizemos uma careta fingindo vômito e voltamos os olhos pra TV.

O filme estava cada vez mais emocionante, mas eu já estava sentindo falta da interferência do tio Emmett com suas histórias paralelas, ele só comentou algo sobre o Marlim parecer o vovô Carlisle e não deixar agente fazer nada de divertido.

De errado ele queria dizer, porque vovô joga baseball com agente caça, viaja, brinca de luta com eles escondido da vovó, ele é o avô mais legal de todos.

Eu já ia perguntar a ele sobre suas histórias, quando começou a coisa mais interessante que se podia ver em um desenho, apareceram uns tubarões e convidaram os peixinhos pra uma festa! Ele começou o que eu estava ansiosa pra ouvir, suas versões.

"Essa peixinha aí não deveria se chamar Dory, deveria se chamar Bella."

"_Eeeemmett!"_

Minha tia disse lá da cozinha, em seguida a porta abriu e escutei minha avó entrar com minha tia Alice.

"_O que é que o Emmett está aprontando com Renesmee?"_

"VOVÓOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eu corri para os braços dela e da minha tia Alice,que me abraçou e me entregou um embrulho pequeno.

"Olha só o que eu trouxe pra você, estas vão combinar perfeitamente com aqueles sapatinhos que compramos na última viagem."

Abri empolgada, e vi uma coleção de lacinhos prontos, daqueles presos a presilhas, de vários tamanhos e cores.

"Obrigada titia adorei."

"Eu sabia disso antes de você, assim que a vovó Esme decidiu comprá-los."

"Obrigada vovó, são lindos."

"De nada minha Florsinha, agora diz pra vovó. O que o tio Emmett e você estão fazendo?"

Doce ilusão da minha avó, achar que se estivéssemos mesmo aprontando alguma eu iria simplesmente entregar nossos bumbuns numa bandeja.

"Nada vovô!"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e me colocou no chão, abaixou-se na minha altura pra olhar nos meus olhos.

"Nada mesmo vovozinha, olha só."

Coloquei a mão no rosto dela e enviei a doce imagem do meu tio e eu enrolados no sofá da sala vendo Procurando Nemo.

"Ele disse a ela que a Dory devia se chamar Bella quando estavam vendo a cena dos tubarões."

Tia Rose se juntou a nós pegando os embrulhos do mercado.

"Emmett Cullen, lembre-se do que o seu pai falou sobre suas historinhas."

Minha avó falou caminhando em direção à sala de TV.

"Aaah vovó! Deixa! Eu adoro as histórias dele, são mil vezes mais legais que as originais, por favor, eu não vou choraaaar, eu prometo."

Eu disse puxando a barra da saia dela tentando detê-la.

"Não é tia Alice?"

Minha avó olhou pra minha tia com os olhos catatônicos.

Eu esfregava as mãos por uma resposta.

"Bom, sabem que não posso ver Nessie, mas olhando para papai e Emmett não vejo se quer uma bronca, acho que até agora está tudo bem."

Vovó deu um olhar cético pra minha tia e pra mim, tia Alice deu com os ombros e eu fiz um bico de manha com meus infalíveis olhinhos de filhote de cachorro.

"Não sei não, tem coisas que nosso bebezinho não está pronta pra saber."

"Por favorzinho, eu já estou grandona, o vovô Carlisle disse quando me mediu ontem, e além do mais essa história é sobre peixes não tem nenhum lobo matando nem morrendo, daquela vez eu só era um bebêzinho, agora já sou uma mocinha, foi o vovô quem falou."

Todos riram alto, eu nem entendi o que disse de tão engraçado.

Titia me levou no colo de volta para o tio Emmett, mas não quis ficar com agente, foi ao encontro do tio Jasper.

"E então titio por que a Dory tinha que ter o nome da mamãe, por que a mamãe é esquecida?"

Perguntei confusa, minha mãe tinha uma memoria tão boa quanto qualquer vampiro.

"Não, por ser corajosa, e ir a uma festa de pessoas que gostam do seu sangue! Quero dizer, que gostaaavam."

"É mesmo! Vocês fizeram uma festa cheia de vampiros no casamento dos meus pais e a mamãe ainda era humana, eu vi as fotos!"

Eu disse toda empolgada mas ele me cortou.

"Não é dessa festa que estou falando, vamos ver o filme que você vai entender."

Ele apontou o controle remoto pra TV tirando do pouse mais uma vez.

Durante a festa eu morri de ri dos tubarões falando igualzinho ao vovô.

"Peixes são amigos não comida."

Eu me lembro das minhas primeiras mamadeiras, eram deliciosas, eu me pergunto se ele viu esse filme, porque ele sempre me diz isso quando eu insisto em ganhar uma bolsa de sangue humano.

_'Humanos são amigos não comida' _é o que ele sempre diz.

Ia tudo muito bem até que a Dory machucou e o delicioso sanguinho dela foi direto no nariz do Bruce, intintivamente suguei meu canudinho.

Os outros tubarões agarraram ele, toda adrenalina rolando na tela quando de repente a imagem congelou.

"TIOOOO, agora que ta legaaal!"

Eu protestei.

"Você não quer ouvir a minha versão?"

Ele disse me fazendo mudar de idéia.

"Tá bom! eu quero eu quero!"

Pulei no colo dele imediatamente.

"Então, a muito tempo atrás quando nem imaginávamos que você pudesse existir, nos fizemos uma festa pra sua mãe."

"Ebaaa! uma festa de aniversário?"

Ele olhou pra mim estranhando minha empolgação.

"Unhrrum, uma festa pra comemorar os 18 anos humanos dela."

"Uau! E ela veio aqui quando era humana igual o vovô Charlie? Mas porque você parou o filme justo agora?"

Eu fiquei confusa, meu pai tratava a minha mãe e amim como se fossemos de louça, era difícil imaginar ela humana frequentando essa casa, é tudo preparado quando o vovô Charlie vem, fica todo mundo tenso como se fosse sempre um grande acontecimento, meu pai sempre me lembra de não mordê-lo com minhas brincadeiras, as janelas ficam todas abertas pra não prender o cheiro dele, não que sejamos um bando de vampiros enlouquecidos, mas o vovô Carlisle sempre diz que cuidado nunca é demais.

"E se eu te dissesse que sua mãe era tão desastrada que se machucou, assim, como a Dory?"

Arregalei os olhos, eu fiquei com sede só de imaginar, um humano se machucando e o sangue entrando no meu nariz igual no do Bruce.

"_**Emmett MacCarty Cullen!"**_

A vovó falou em tom de aviso.

"EU NÃO VOU CONTAR TUDO MÃE."

Ele gritou pra ela piscando pra mim.

Eu fiquei esperando a bronca, por causa do grito, mas minha avô estava preocupada de mais pra isso, eu ouvi ela resmungando algo sobre _'Carlisle bate ele reclama', _me deixando ainda mais curiosa pra saber, a julgar pela cena do desenho, alguém atacou minha mãe, mas eu não ia estragar o suspense do titio.

"Então, estávamos todos em volta dela, esperando pra ver o presente que estava sendo aberto, quando ela cortou o dedo no papel!"

Ele disse com uma voz de suspense.

"Então o tio Jasper quase atacou ela, mas o seu pai tirou ela da frente com um empurrão."

Eu comecei a ficar um pouco preocupada com o rumo da história, já era difícil imaginar minha mãe humana, mas imaginar meu pai vampiro dando um empurrão nela, já era adrenalina demais, eu não estava certa de querer ouvir o resto, mas eu tinha feito uma promessa e não iria bancar o bebê, além da minha curiosidade estar me matando.

Ele ficou de pê e começou a gesticular empolgando.

"Então ela caiu em cima do bolo e voou glacê pra todo lado, e os vidros quebrados rasgaram o braço dela e o cheiro do sangue doce dela invadiu a sala toda."

Eu arregalei os olhos e suguei meu canudinho com tanta força que quase me engasguei.

"O tio Jasper parecia o Bruce enlouquecido, mas a tia Rose e eu seguramos ele e o vovô levou ela pra o escritório e costurou o braço dela, enquanto a vovó limpou tudinho."

Ele disse perdendo a empolgação e sentando do meu lado, eu devo ter ficado muito assustada, porque ele me pegou no colo e afagou meu cabelo contando a parte boa da história.

"Mas o tio Jazz ficou legal, depois que o papai falou com ele, e a mamãe ficou legal depois que o vovô cuidou dela, e todos nós viveremos felizes para sempre."

"Como assim titio? Acabou? E depois?"

"Depois aconteceu uma porção de coisas que você ainda não pode saber, mas o que interessa mesmo é que viveremos felizes para sempre."

O filme, acabou e depois de um monte de interrupções, o tio Emmett reforçou o ensinamento básico do vovô.

Viu só Nessie? No final o Bruce e os outros continuaram amigos dos peixinhos, assim como nós os Cullen, estamos sujeitos a falhas mas somos todos tubarões amigos de peixes, até o vovô Carlisle, até você são tubarões."

Ele disse com um sorriso tocando a ponta do meu nariz com o dedo gelado.

"Sei não tio Emmett, eu acho que eu tô mais para o Nemo e meu pai para o Marlin, ele não me deixa sair dessa anêmona pra nada."

"Sabia que seria capaz de ir a reserva e voltar absolutamente sozinha, igual o Nemo, ele viveu a maior aventura e sobreviveu."

"Monstrinha, não foi isso que eu quis te mostrar com o desenho, pode ir parando por aí com esse espírito de aventura, é melhor agente bolar uma travessura bem legal por aqui mesmo."

Ele me jogou pra cima e me sentou nos ombros dele, eu dei um gritinho histérico de alegria e pus a mão no rosto dele enviando uma imagem de nós dois jogando Baseball no quintal, ou melhor ele me ensinando a jogar.

Mas minha avó cortou nosso barato.

"Hora de almoçar mocinha! A tia Rose e eu fizemos uma comida bem colorida pra você e de sobremesa tem sorvete."

Meu tio me colocou no chão.

"Sorvete eu quero mas eu sei bem o que deixa a comida colorida, eu não quero legumes."

"Eu te dou sorvete se você comer."

Ela disse pegando minha mão e me levando pra cozinha.

"E eu como se você me der sorvete."

Eu renegociei.

"Bella tentativa mamãe! Eu vou sair com a Rose e abandoná-la a própria sorte com essa guerra kkkkkkk."

Ele saiu às gargalhadas, mas minha avó não sorriu, ela estava falando sério, ela realmente estava me levando para comer legumes, eu precisava agir rápido.

Nada mas me veio a mente, minha infantilidade de bebê muitas vezes se apoderava do corpo de criança grande, mas ninguém tinha nada a reclamar, meus pais tios e tias agiam como adolescentes mais vezes do que eu como um bebê.

Não pude evitar meu corpo ficou pesado e antes que minha avó pudesse pronunciar, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, eu já estava no chão esperneando, ela sempre se rendia a isso, principalmente quando estávamos sozinhas, sem ninguém pra culpá-la por me dar tudo que eu quero.

Mas com uma coisa eu não estava contando.

"**RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"**

Não, não foi a minha avó, foi a minha mãe, e o pior, acompanhada do meu pai.

Onde está o tio Jazz quando se precisa dele?

Continua...

**A/N: Então, Edward e Bella estão diante daquela cena que todos os pais adooooooram, pra saber o resultado disso, fique atento, deixe um review pra insentivar o término dessa história, preciso saber se gostaram do capítulo, no próximo toda a família estará presente.**

**Leia minhas outras fic e deixe um comentário, não custa nada pra você, mas vale muito pra mim :3 me inspira a escrever mais.**


	3. Ação e Reação

**A/N: Com essa Renesmee não contava, quem poderá salvá-la agora?**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, estou sentindo falta de muitos de vocês, e sei que estão por aí, por que eu olho o tráfego e vejo o n° de pessoas que estão lendo ou pelo menos visitando, se a algo que eu possa fazer pra trazê-los de volta, por favor deixem-me saber. ='(**

**Como sempre diz Carol Machado: Reviews são a alma do negócio **

**E como eu sempre digo: Reviews são o meu combustível.**

**Boas vindas a: Ava Lovegood, Ligia, Maripassos, ****any dheyne, luiza e dani**

"**Procurando Nessie"**

**Capítulo 3**

**Ação e Reação**

**POV Bella**

"**Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"**

Eu chameia a atenção da minha filha a um comportamento lamentável que insistia em voltar a repetir.

Não dava pra saber qual delas estava mais apavorada, Renesmee ou a sua avó.

Nossa mãe tinha acabado de ser pega no ato, não tinha mais como reverter a situação, ou não teria se não se tratasse de Renesmee.

Essa garotinha puxou a doçura de Esme, a inteligência de Carlisle, a vaidade de Rose, o exagero de Alice, o dom para confusão de Emmett, o temperamento de Edward, tenho que admitir, que a minha teimosia, mas acima de tudo ela puxou do seu tio Jasper o dom de manipular as emoções das pessoas, ela era capaz de dar a volta em qualquer um dos Cullen.

Até mesmo Edward e eu as vezes nos deixamos levar, e é por isso mesmo que algumas coisas não podem passar, coisas como aquela.

Quando chamei o nome dela completo, não precisou mais do que um olhar de Edward pra fazê-la calar e levantar do chão, não foi tão difícil controlar as lágrimas, já que não havia nenhuma.

Ela arregalou os olhos e passou por trás das pernas da avó, ela sabia o que estava por vir, eu já tinha advertido esse comportamento antes, já tinha posto no cantinho da disciplina, Edward Já tinha até dado um tapinha no traseiro dela, e não é de hoje que ele está prometendo umas palmadas.

Não gosto de bater nela e muito menos que Edward bata, mas Renesmee as vezes ultrapassa todos os limites, a única vez que bati nela de verdade foi quando ela e Emmett trouxeram pra casa grande um coelho transformado em vampiro pra casa, Carlisle estava tão ocupado dando uma surra no Emmett que não interferiu, eu a levei pra casa e dei umas 6 varadinhas bem dadas pra por limite nessas loucuras.

Edward nunca deu mais que uns três tapinhas em sequência nela, e sempre por motivos muito sérios, mas desde que ela começou com essa história de se jogar no chão, ele está prometendo umas palmadas de verdade.

Meu pai Carlisle prometeu que nos ajudaria com a educação dela, tanto ele quanto minha mãe Esme tem o direito de discipliná-la sem a nossa permissão, mas eles sempre dão é um jeitinho de livrá-la e tapar o solzinho dela com uma peneira furada.

A primeira vez que Edward deu um tapa no traseiro dela, foi por mexer no escritório sem permissão, já tínhamos dito varias vezes que não, e ela derrubou um tinteiro numa pesquisa do avô, queríamos levá-la pra casa e dar a ela umas boas palmadas, não foi nem por derramar a tinta e sim por tentar esconder as provas.

Carlisle ouviu Edward e eu decidindo quem aplicaria a punição, pois eu já tinha batido antes, mas o assunto era sério, e foi pra o pai que ela tinha mentido. Ele nos interrompeu dizendo que um tapa seria o suficiente já que Edward nunca tinha batido e ela estava assustada o suficiente, e que ela era só um bebê, como já disse antes, uma peneira furadíssima pra tampar o solzinho dela.

Mas agora meu pai não estava ali, a promessa estava feita e seria cumprida, e eu estava ali pra apoiar meu marido, Renesmee está crescendo depressa e precisa aprender na mesma velocidade que não é dando birra que se consegue as coisas.

Ela estava, conseguindo sua segunda surra em uma distância de dois meses, um record até para o Emmett.

"Nessie vem aqui!"

Edwarddisse sentando-se no sofá.

Nossos pais e nós tínhamos um trato de nunca interferir na presença dela, quando eles descordassem deveriam no dizer sem que ela percebesse, da última vez que ela deu birra ele a levantou do chão com um tapa, e ela pulou no pescoço da avô, conversamos depois e Carlisle apoiou Edward dar nela umas palmadas mas só se ela voltasse a repetir.

Como Edward apenas a chamou, e não verbalizou o que ia acontecer, ela pegou sua neta no colo e se fez de desentendida.

"A Nessie não vai chorar mais, não é Nessie?"

As duas pareciam duas atrizes fingindo que nada acontecera ali.

"Agora vá falar com o papai pra que possamos tomar nosso sorvete, e peça desculpas pra ele e pra mamãe, chorar no chão é muito feio, ouviu mocinha!."

Era patética a cara de Renesmee fingindo ser repreendida. E a avó? fazendo cara de brava e oferecendo sorvete ao mesmo tempo.

"Bela tentativa mamãe, mas ouvimos sobre os legumes, que aliás deveria vir antes do sorvete, e a senhorita Cullen aí, sabe muito bem o que iria acontecer se voltasse a se jogar no chão assim, ainda hoje eu deixei passar um episódio com o tio Emmett não foi Nessie?"

As duas fizeram uma cara de derrota que quase me comoveu, eu disse quase, pois eu mesma tratei de pegá-la dos braços macio da minha mãe e colocá-la sobre seus lustrosos sapatinhos.

"O que nós falamos sobre comida e sangue, querida?"

Eu perguntei ajoelhada diante dela, para manter seus olhinhos na altura dos meus.

"Que eu preciso dos dois..."

"E?..."

"Que fast food e sobremesas não são comida de verdade."

"Agora peça desculpas a vovô Esme e agradeça a ela por ter preparado um almoço tão gostoso pra você."

Ela olhou para os próprios sapatos, e começou seu pedido de desculpas, mas Edward e eu raspamos a garganta ao mesmo tempo, e ela olhou pra cima e encontrou os olhos marejados de veneno da minha mãe.

"Desculpa vovózinha eu te amo..."

Ela disse começando a chorar, minha mãe ajoelhou-se na frente dela para abraçá-la e começou a chorar também, ficou de pé com ela no colo e por cima dos ombrinhos da netinha ela moveu os lábios implorando por favor, mas Edward apenas moveu a cabeça em negação.

"A vovó também te ama, e seus pais também, eles só querem o melhor pra você minha florzinha."

Renesme limpou os olhos com um grande bico, que só a fazia a cópia exata de Edward.

"Agora vá com o papai e a vovô vai estar na cozinha preparando seu pratinho."

Ela disse colocando-a de volta no chão enquanto eu pegava sua mãozinha para guiá-la.

"Mas ele vai me bateeer!"

Ela disse com uma voz dengosa começando a chorar de novo.

"Se você sabe disso é por que tem consciência de que o que fez foi errado e mesmo assim o fez, então dê-me um bom motivo pra não te dar essas palmadas."

Edward disse com uma voz calma segurando o queixinho dela com a mão para buscar seus olhinhos de chocolate.

"Porque o senhor é um vampiro forte, eu sou metade humana e ainda sou tecnicamente um bebê embora aparente ter 6 anos de idade."

Ela respondeu com seu jeitinho Carlisle, eu segurei a risada ao vê-la repetindo fielmente cada palavra do avô, sem contar que justamente Edward teria que repreendê-la por ouvir atrás das portas, ela tinha meia audição de vampiro, então ela teve que literalmente ouvir atrás da porta.

"Filha você estava ouvindo o vovô e eu falando sobre você?"

Ela fez um movimento restrito de sim com a cabeça ainda com o queixo na mão dele.

"Tem um motivo para falarmos a seu respeito longe de você, o vovô e eu queremos o seu bem, e muitas coisas você não entende ainda,

como por exemplo que não deveria ouvir a conversa dos outros, e que quando os seus pais dizem pra você não fazer algo, você precisa obedecer, eu vou te dar umas boas palmadas pra você aprender que quando seus avós a mamãe o papai ou seus tios dizem não faça isso é exatamente o que queremos dizer."

Ele deixou o rostinho dela e ela imediatamente olhou para o tapete como se tivesse perdido algo importante ali.

"Eu jamais machucaria você, o que o vovô quis dizer é que devo ter cuidado com você porque você é metade humana, e você sabe muito bem que não é mais um bebê."

Ela começou a fungar de novo com um jeitinho Esme, o rosto dele era pura compaixão, parecia tanto o Carlisle como se tivesse sido biologicamente gerado dele, ele fez o que o pai sempre fez, ele não permitiria qualquer dúvida, não queríamos que ela se sentisse agredida por um vampiro, e sim corrigida pelo pai que a ama, ele a pegou com carinho erguendo-a facilmente e a sentou no sofá ao lado dele.

"Mas pra que não reste nenhuma dúvida, eu pergunto a você, porque você vai apanhar?"

Ela começou esfregar as mãozinhas entre os joelhos, não deixando nenhuma dúvida de que era uma Cullen.

"Porque eu dei uma birra."

Ela respondeu humilde, mas notoriamente tentando nos comover, seu jeitinho normalmente Alice deu lugar ao seu jeitinho Jasper

"E alguém te disse que isto está errado?"

Edward insistiu fazendo-a confessar.

"Sim..."

"Quem te disse isso?"

Ela começou a contar nos dedinhos.

"A mamãe a vovó, o vovô, o senhor e o tio Emmett."

O discurso de Edward já estava ficando longo e cansativo quanto os de minha mãe Esme.

"Viu só? Você não é mais um bebê, só tem a idade de um, olhe pra o tio Emmett, ele tem mais de setenta anos e ganhou uma surra no mesmo dia que você por causa da confusão do coelho."

Ela esfregou o bumbunzinho na lembrança das varadas que eu lhe dei.

"Não se trata de idade, e sim de certo e errado, você desobedeceu e vai enfrentar as consequencias, o que foi que eu te disse da última vez que você deu uma birra?"

"O senhor me disse que ia me dar umas palmadas se eu fizesse outra vez."

foi o último traço de jasper que vi nela chamndo Edward de senhor, por que daí pra frente quem tomou conta dela foi seu jeitinho Emmett.

"Mas eu prometo, eu vou ser boazinha eu nunca mais faço outra vez, por favor porfavorzinho."

Ele pegou ela pela cintura e como um pena deitou-a de bruços no seu colo.

"Tarde demais, essa já é a outra vez, hoje cedo o titio te livrou, você não está me levando a sério."

Eu saí pra dar privacidade aos dois, mostrando a ela que não precisava temer o pai, pois eu confiava plenamente nele.

"Mas eu não quero apanhaaar, me desculpa papaizinho."

Entrei na cozinha e abracei Esme ao ouvir o primeiro tapa.

PLAFT!* AAAiiiiêeeeeee

**Nunca mais **

PLAFT!* AAAAaaaaaiiiiii

**Deite no chão**

PLAFT!* **Daquele** PLAFT!*** Jeito**

Aiaiai aiaiai meu bumbum

Eu fiquei com o coração na mão, Edward nunca tinha passado do terceiro tapa.

Mas Renesmee tinha que parar com aquele comportamento de uma vez por todas, o quinto tapa, foi entregue mais forte, eu mesma pude perceber, Esme me soltou já indo em direção a sala, eu a puxei de volta por mais que eu quisesse ir com ela.

PLAFT!*** AAAAAiiiiiiiiiii para papaizinho paraaaa.

"**Você vai me obedecer Renesmee?"**

PLAFT!*** eu vou vou vou ser obediente papai.

Aiaiaiai aiaiai

Ela continuou chorando mas eu não ouvia mas nenhuma palmada, era só o Jeitinho Edward dela de reagir à punição.

"Xixixi... pronto filhinha pronto pronto, acabou."

Eu podia jurar que pela voz dele que ele estava quase chorando também.

Minha mãe e eu fomos surpreendidas por Alice e Jasper entrado pela janela da cozinha.

"O que houve aqui? Vi vocês duas abraçadas na cozinha com feições de dor. Cadê a Nessie?"

"Está na sala com o pai dela."

Nossos olhares entregaram a situação.

"O não me diga que..."

Ela nem completou a frase e foi direto pra sala todos a seguimos.

Ela estava enroladinha no colo do pai mas quando viu a todos correu para os braços do Jasper.

"Onde você estava titio?"

Ela perguntou em lágrimas e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele chorando.

Ela sabia que o único capaz de salvá-la na hora h quando todas as argumentações falham e Carlisle não está, é ele.

"Oo amorzinho do titio, perdão, se eu soubesse tinha voltado mais cedo, mas titio trouxe um tantão de sangue fresquinho pra você, vamos beber um pouco?"

Ele fazia círculos nas costas dela, enquanto enviava ondas de calma e se afastava da sala.

"Devagar aí!"

Edward parou a todos que iam acompanhando.

"Ainda não terminei, a senhorita está de castigo, pode descer do colinho do titio e voltar aqui."

Jasper a colocou no chão e ela esfregou o bumbum sinalizando a todos que tinha sido punida o suficiente.

"Você vai almoçar, agora, comida para humanos..."

Ele deu uma olhada Jasper, frustando seus planos de dar sangue a ela.

"Não vai tomar sorvete de sobremesa..."

Dessa vez olhou para nossa mãe.

"Vai ficar no quarto até nós voltarmos pra te buscar a noite."

Fulminou Alice com o olhar.

"Mas a vovó comprou o sorvete de morango pra mim, eu ia tomar depois do almoço, hoje é o dia de dormir com a vovó e o vovô, e a tia Rose e a tia Alice iam me levar no shopping no crepúsculo e o vovô ia começar a ler o Mobdick comigo hojeeee."

"Ia Nessie, iiia..."

Ele disse decidido, e ela quase estourou outra birra, a dor no seu bumbunzinho vermelho a lembrou imediatamente que seria uma péssima idéia.

Então seu jeitinho Rosalie tomou conta dela, ela chegou a por as mãos na cintura.

"Não é justo! Acabei de levar uma surra, eu já fui punida!"

Edward ficou de pé relembrando a ela sua posição.

"Eu é quem decido o que é justo, eu ou o seu avô, considere-se de castigo até a segunda ordem, vá pra cozinha e depois direto para o quarto."

Ela saiu pisando duro, parecendo um miniatura de Rose com cabelos cor de bronze.

Todos queriam rir da semelhança, mas seguramos pra depois ela saiu, eu segui pra me certificar que ela não daria um tempo difícil à minha mãe, na cozinha.

Jasper se ofereceu pra interferir.

"Posso dar um jeito no sentimento de raiva da Rose."

Mas Edward disse que não.

"O sentimento de perca dos privilégios é parte da punição, não haveria sentido em eu tirar dela o dia de diversão dela se você a fizer se sentir bem com isso."

Jasper estava se derretendo de pena dela, então fez um trato com ele.

"Façamos assim, eu não interfiro, mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai encostar um dedo nela pela atitude impetuosa, sabe que ela vai ficar emburrada o dia todo."

Edward prometeu, o que foi sorte dela, pois o tio estava certo, a garota comeu de cara feia, subiu as escadas fazendo soar o som pesado do sapatinho a cada degrau, e quase arrancou a porta do quarto em uma batida de meio vampirinho.

Rosalie e Emmett chegaram a tempo de vê-la subir, o sorriso orgulhoso de Rose ao ver sua pequena cópia protestando foi radiantemente perceptível.

Quando o som da porta ecoou pela casa, Edward teve que ser agarrado por Emmett pelo braço, e acalmado por Jazz que relembrou-o de sua promessa.

Minha irmã Rosalie perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e encheu a sobrinha de razão.

Estávamos todos na sala falando sobre o comportamento de Renesmee, Edward e eu não estávamos tão afim de passear quanto antes, de repente sentimos um cheiro forte de lobo, e um úivo na estrada, Enquanto Jake se mudava para sua forma humana Edward ouviu do que se tratava.

"Ele veio por Nessie, está preocupado com ela, seu sentimento de proteção está saindo pelos poros."

"Não é pra menos!"

Disse Rose entortando o nariz para Edward e subindo pra ver como estava Renesmee, e pra fugir de mais um confronto com Jacob, já que dessa vez lhe dava razão, ela não iria ficar e reconhecer isso na frente dele.

Ela saiu como se estivesse em uma passarela ignorando totalmente a ordem de Edward de deixar a garota sozinha.

"Onde ela está ela precisa de mim!"

Jacob disse já farejando a casa procurando sua montrinha.

"Você não precisa protegê-la de mim, eu sou o pai dela e tenho o dever e o direito de disciplinar minha filha."

Edward disse rosnando, ignorando completamente o olhar de repreensão da mãe.

"O que houve?"

Entrei entre eles como sempre, e expliquei em poucas palavras, para Jake os acontecimentos que provavelmente o trouxera a nossa casa.

"Vocês não entendem, não é nada disso, sinto que ela está em perigo, o lobo sabe exatamente o que é melhor para o seu imprimit, até mesmo se for umas palmadas. A correção dos próprios pais jamais despertariam em mim tamanho instinto de proteção, a menos que sejam pais abusivos, eu sei que vocês não são, algo está terrivelmente errado eu fui arrancado de uma patrulha importante até aqui."

Enquanto todos tentávamos assimilar o que ele estava dizendo Rosalie desceu as escadas correndo.

"Nessie fugiu! Não está em parte algunha, pensei que estivesse emburrada dentro de algum armário ou embaixo de algum móvel como sempre, mas tenho certeza não esta nessa casa."

Edward tentou ouvi-la mas ela já devia estar distante o suficiente, o pânico tomou conta de todos.

Um estrondo abriu a porta e o que vimos foi um gigante lobo sumindo entre as árvores.

_**Continua...**_

**A/N: Onde estará Nessie? Onde estará o vovô Carlisle? O que Jake e os Cullen farão? Se você quer mesmo saber deixe seu review.**

**Fique de olho a nova fic "Grande Decepção" está prestes a ser postada.**


	4. Entre o amor e a Disciplina EPILOGO

**A/N: Esse seria o capítulo final, mas eu não podia deixar de entrar na mente de Jake, o que é uma novidade pra mim, ainda não tinha colocado Jake tão presente, apesar de sua pequena participação no penúltimo capítulo de PPF, espero que eu realmente consiga um bom trabalho enquanto na cabeça dele.**

**Boas vindas a ****Helloysa Hiwatari Slytherin****,** **que me deixou um review em "SM"**

"**Procurando Nessie"**

**Epílogo**

**Entre o Amor e a Disciplina.**

**POV Jacob**

A única coisa que me lembro em forma humana foi do rosto apavorado daquela sanguessuga nojenta dizendo que a razão da minha vida desaparecera, depois disso, tudo que senti foram os pedaços da minha roupa se desfazendo na minha pele.

Em segundos eu estava correndo e farejando pela floresta envolta da casa dos Cullen, e para meu desespero não pudia sentir o aroma dela.

Ela não tinha sumido a muito tempo, será que ela não fugiu e sim foi raptada?

Meu pensamento me fez uivar, eu não conseguia pensar direito, talvez eu devesse ter esperado os Cullen, mas meu instinto de proteção a ela é tão forte que eu esperei que ele me guiasse, eu não podia esperar.

As árvores pareciam todas iguais, meu desespero não me permitia ver nada, nenhuma pista pra amenizar meu sofrimento, eu precisava parar e ser coerente ou minha busca seria em vão.

Era como se houvesse um animal dentro de um ser humano e não o contrário, eu precisava inverter, deixar que meu lado humano dentro do lobo me ajudasse.

Eu parei e me obriguei a sentar, comecei analisar tudo, minhas narinas eram ofegantes, mas eu precisava pensar começando pelo que me fora dito na casa dos Cullen.

Edward disse que ela ganhou umas palmadas por dar uma birra pra não comer e que já tinha sido advertida mais cedo quando deu outra por querer ir até a reserva, talvez eu devesse começar pelo caminho que costumo fazer com ela quando vamos pela floresta, ela é muito inteligente com certeza saberia o caminho.

Voltei a partir das proximidades da casa dos Cullen, topei com Emmett e Rose, os avós e os pais dela estavam por perto também, vasculhando a redondeza, Alice e Jasper foram para Forks procurar na casa de Charlie e tentar avistar alguém que a tivesse posto em um carro na beira da estrada, porque o aroma dela estava por toda parte nos fazendo girar em círculos, mas ele acabava muito antes que acabasse do alcance da audição de Edward.

Ele não dizia uma única palavra, parecia um bicho enfurecido, Carlisle tentava acalmá-lo mas estava muito nervoso também, Bella, Esme e A Loira metida, estavam frenéticas gritando e subindo em árvores pra ter uma visão melhor e fazer com que seus gritos estridentes talvez alcançasse os ouvidos do minha monstrinha e trouxesse alguma resposta de volta.

"NESSIEEEEEE! RENEEEEESMEEEE! FLORSIIIIIINHA! NESSIEEEEE!"

Seu aroma me levou a um sapatinho dela, exatamente onde terminava seu cheirinho doce e eu pude perceber o um odor de vampiro.

"_Edward! Edward! O sapatinho dela!"_

Eu pensei e ele apareceu perto de mim como se sempre estivesse estado ali gritando.

"Pai! Emmett! O sapato dela!"

Carlisle e Emmett apareceram assim como Bella, Rose e Esme.

"_Sente o odor de vampiro? Não é de nenhum de vocês."_

"Deve ser uma habilidade, um dom como o de Victória!"

Ele disse como se falasse consigo mesmo, despertado a curiosidade e preocupação da família.

"Filho? Do que vocês estão falando? O que Victória tem haver com isso?"

Carlisle perguntou arrancando gemidos de todos e ranger de dentes.

"Jacob sente o aroma de vampiro, mas não é nenhum de nós, ele deve estar sentindo devido sua natureza de predador, mas deve ser um dom para despistar, ou uma habilidade especial de mascarar suas pistas."

"_Éca!"_

Eu fuguei com nojo, eu persigo e mato vampiros, eu não os como.

"Sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer!"

Ele me olhou irritado, querendo seguir a busca mas eu deixei o sapatinho no chão e o parei com o focinho, precisávamos de uma estratégia.

"Edward, filho que foi?"

Carlisle perguntou, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe, mas Edward respondeu totalmente desrespeitoso.

"Não interessa! Vamos!"

Emmett, Rose e Bella se encolherem automaticamente com os olhos arregalados, e Esme pôs a mão na boca, Carlisle agarrou braço de Edward, eu baixei os olhos constrangido por ele.

"**Escuta aqui moleque! **Você acha que porque casou e teve uma filha pode falar comigo como quiser? Se não fosse por Renesmee estar desaparecida, eu poderia te ensinar agora mesmo como se fala com seu pai."

Sua voz era tão autoritária que eu pensei que seria seguida por um tapa, mas o que houve foi um humilde pedido de desculpas do vampiro nervosinho.

"Desculpa papai, eu não vou fazer de novo."

Ele disse derretendo de vergonha, ouvi seus irmãos e mãe respirarem, então eu soube que tinha acabado.

Carlisle soltou o braço dele e tomou seu lugar de líder assumindo o controle, eu não não era mais o grande lobo chefe de uma matilha, Edward não era mais o pai do pedaço, Carlisle era, sua voz soava firme e calma trazendo todos de volta ao eixo.

"Não podemos ser levianos, não se trata mais de uma garotinha fugindo do castigo, se trata de rápto, nós precisamos ser inteligentes e fortes pra trazê-la de volta, histeria e nervosismo não resolverá coisa alguma."

Estávamos todos atentos na frente dele mas ele olhou diretamente pra mim.

"Porque bloqueou Edward quando ele quis seguir? Tem alguma idéia em mente?"

Em seguida ele olhou para o filho em busca de tradução, aproveitei minha chance de ser ouvido e lancei meus pensamentos.

"_Acredito que se eu for sozinho irei surpreender quem quer que seja que esteja com ela, o raptor deve estar despreparado por sua habilidade, não deve saber que posso farejá-lo." _

Edward traduziu cada palavra, Carlisle balançava a cabeça em entendimento, eu podia perceber a aceitação em seus olhos, estava ansioso por seu pronunciamento.

Esme Rose e Bella, voltem pra casa, vigiem a propriedade e entre em contato com Alice e Jasper ele são úteis aqui, digam a eles pra nos encontrarem.

"Sem Chance!"

Rose e Bella disseram em uníssono.

Carlisle olhou para sua esposa como se passasse a ela a autoridade para dominar as filhas, ela se posicionou entre as duas e pegou as duas pelas mãos.

"Vamos meninas, obedeçam ao seu pai."

Elas não pareciam muito convencidas, principalmente Bella.

"Esme entre em contato com Alice quando chegarem mantenha Alice de olho no futuro mas em casa, Bella ponha um escudo em torno da casa o mais extenso que puder não sabemos o que pode vir, Rose escolha um par de roupas de Emmett e entregue ao Jasper para que ele os traga."

Ele deu as instruções, deixando claro que não queria nenhuma de suas meninas em perigo, mas Bella como sempre foi teimosa e revidou.

"Eu não vou a parte alguma!"

Ela cuspiu puxando a sua mão da mão de Esme com estupidez.

"**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!"**

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada, seu nome completo foram palavras suficiente, para ela baixar o olhar autoritário e acompanhar a mãe, tão emburrada quanto a irmã devo acrescentar.

Emmett que a muito estava calado, fez ao pai um pedido.

"Pai, deixa eu ir com ele, ele pode precisar de ajuda."

Qualquer idiota perceberia que tudo que ele queria era uma boa briga.

"Não filho, o plano é o seguinte..."

Carlisle posicionou mais uma vez com aquela voz que não deixa brechas para discussões.

"Seguiremos Jake até que a audição especial de Edward alcance algum sinal dela ou de quem quer que seja que esteja com ela, quando chegarmos a esse ponto pararemos e deixaremos que Jacob siga sozinho.

Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

"E você nos mantenha informado de cada movimento seu, se precisar de reforços não vá bancar o herói, e de minha neta que estamos falando, estou confiando em você pra fazer a emboscada, a idéia e tomar Renesmee de surpresa pra que não haja luta na frente dela, mas se houver luta queremos estar lá."

Acenei com a cabeça, baixei e pra pegar o sapatinho dela novamente e parti não querendo perder mais tempo, pouco depois de começar a farejar Jasper se juntou a nós.

Eu achei uma trilha reta deixada pelo fedorento então comecei a correr, os quatro me acompanharam sem deixar nada a desejar, de repente senti o cheiro de Nessie ao mesmo tempo que ouvi a voz de Edward.

"PAREM! Ouço pensamentos."

Todos paramos bruscamente.

"É um nômade, não está com ela... Mas está pensando sobre ela... Ela não foi raptada, ela... pediu carona?"

Ele disse ficando irritado, se fosse humano provavelmente estaria vermelho.

"Ela disse ser uma Cullen, o nômade partiu por saber que o território está ocupado."

Ele continuou ouvindo, mas Carlisle fez a pergunta que não queria calar.

"Onde ela está?"

Edward continuou com aquele olhar parado como se estivesse sintonizando um rádio com interferência.

"Ela pediu pra ser levada para a praia de LaPush, mas ao contar sobre os lobos foi abandonada na reserva... o nômade está se remoendo em culpa por deixar uma criança sozinha chorando no meio da floresta."

Uma imensa necessidade de consolá-la invadiu todo meu corpo.

"Ela estava chorando?"

Jasper perguntou todo preocupado.

"Ela deve estar chorando ainda, se está perdida!"

Emmett falou se derretendo de pena.

"Chorando? Ela vai saber o que é chorar, assim que eu botar as minhas mãos nela!"

Edward disse desabotoando o cinto, mas Carlisle nem se quer permitiu que ele o puxasse da presilha das calças.

"Não vai não! Você está nervoso demais para buscá-la, deixe que Jacob a trará de volta, eu prometo que vou resolver isso, agora acalme-se."

Carlisle estava certo, pois eu senti até mesmo vontade de protegê-la, e isso nunca acontece em se tratando da disciplina dela, ele realmente não estava em condições de discipliná-la e seu pai sabia disso.

"Vamos todos pra casa tranquilizar as garotas e esperar por Nessie e suas explicações. Jake?"

Ele me chamou, pegando Edward pelo braço.

"Não há pressa, volte com ela em forma humana, eu preciso de tempo pra ter uma conversa com Edward e Isabella."

Jasper me jogou a mochila com as roupas, agarrei com a boca deixando o sapato cair, Jasper viu minha dificuldade e gentilmente pegou-o e colocou dentro da mochila, agradeci com um olhar e segui sentindo o cheiro dela, os Cullen sumiram ruma a sua casa.

Não demorou tanto para que eu a encontrasse, ela estava perto da praia mas não tinha percebido, estava sentadinha numa pedra chorando com os lindos cachinhos de bronze no rosto, um dos pés estava calçado com um sapatinho colegial preto igual ao que eu trazia, ela arrumava a enorme meia branca esticando-a até o joelho e movimentando os dedinhos do pé descalço como se sentisse saudade do outro sapatinho.

Eu voltei atrás das árvores e retornei à minha forma humana, ela estava tão entretida em seus soluços que não me notara, eu ajoelhei diante da enorme pedra em que ela se encontrava e causei seu pesinho coberto pela meia suja.

Seus olhinhos brilharam quando me viu, ela saltou da pedra diretamente no meu pescoço.

"Jaaaaakey!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui minha linda?"

Eu perguntei com uma voz urgente puxando-a para trás pra olhar no seu rostinho.

"O papai me bateu e depois ainda me deixou de castigo, eu queria vir até a praia e ninguém deixou, minha mãe me fez comer legumes, e meu pai disse que eu nem ia dormi com o vovô Carlisle."

Ela disse chorando com um bico de manha que me derretia todo, mas eu a amo, e amor significa correção quando necessário.

"Renesmee, você não devia ter feito isso, está muito errado."

Ela arregalou os olhinhos ao ouvir seu nome com todos os 'es' na minha minha boca e começou a chorar ainda mais, eu quase me entreguei, mas me mantive firme.

"Chorar não vai me comover mocinha..."

Era a pior de todas as mentiras, eu já estava comovido, mas mantive a postura, pois era disso que ela precisava, e é pra isso que eu existo, pra dar a ele tudo o que ela precisa, a coloquei sentadinha de volta na pedra e pus as mãos na cintura.

"Você tem noção do quão perigoso é o que você fez? Hum? Do quanto ficamos preocupados?"

Ela engoliu o choro e ficou somente fungando de cabecinha baixa.

"Você sabe muito bem que não deve falar com estranhos, quanto mais pedir carona a um vampiro nômade, olha só o que aconteceu, você não faz a mínima idéia de onde está."

Ela ergueu a cabeça ao perceber que eu já sabia de tudo, mesmo antes dela me tocar e mostrar o que houve, seus olhinhos de chocolate eram tão interrogativos que nem precisei ouvir a pergunta da sua boca.

"É isso mesmo, seu pai ouviu tudo, todos sabem que você fugiu do castigo e pediu pra um nômade desconhecido te levar a LaPush e que ele te deixou perdida no meia da floresta por medo dos lobos."

Ela começou a ficar de pé com um olhar estranho e calculista, de repente saltou e bateu em retirada, como se realmente pudesse fugir de mim.

"Renesmee Carlie, volta já aqui!"

Em poucos passos eu já tinha colocado as minhas mãos nela.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

Eu a abracei tentando acalmá-la, seu coração parecia asinhas de beija-flor.

"Me solta eu preciso fugir, eu preciso fugir."

Ela disse em desespero me dando soquinhos com os punhos fechados.

"Fugir pra onde Nessie?"

Eu apertei meu abraço fazendo-a desistir.

"Eles vão me matar Jakey, meus pais vão me dar uma surra daquelas igual as que o vovô dá no tio Emmett, eu ia dizer que fui sequestrada, mas agora eles sabem de tudo, nem o vovô Carlisle e a vovó Esme vão poder me ajudar, meu pais vão me matar e mandar eles limparem a bagunça, eu estou friiiitaaaa."

Eu a peguei no colo e falei com ela enquanto ela fungava com o rosto enterrado no meu pescoço.

"Calma bebê, não vai ser tão ruim assim, o vovô Carlisle levou o papai pra casa pra ele se acalmar antes de falar com você, e todos vão ficar muito felizes de te ver de volta sã e salva."

"Jakey?..."

Ela me chamou depois de um longo tempo de choramingos no meu pescoço.

"Hum?"

"Promete que não vai deixar ninguém me bater?"

Ela implorou copiosamente.

"Ooh minha razão de viver, eu não posso fazer isso, são seus pais, e eles te amam, só querem o seu bem."

Expliquei a ela, com o coração na mão, mas eu não poderia prometer uma coisa daquelas, embora eu realmente estivesse planejando defendê-la com aquela história antiga, de que o susto já valeu uma boa lição.

"Mas você sempre me protege de tudo que é ruim, palmada é ruim e dói."

"Eu sempre te protejo do que é ruim pra você meu bem, e depois do que você fez, umas boas palmadas é a melhor coisa pra você, é o mínimo de consquencia que você poderia enfrentar, poderia ter sido muito pior, você poderia não ter sido encontrada, ou raptada, ou mesmo morrido, tudo que fazemos de errado nos trás consequencias, agradeça a Deus que você só vai ganhar umas palmadas."

Ela só e fez mais uma pergunta antes de calar em derrota.

"Jakey, o tio Jazz tá lá em casa?"

"Está sim, meu bem, está sim."

"Avistamos a casa dos Cullen, eu a mantive nos meus braços, eu estavam tão nervoso quanto ela, senti vontade de correr com ela dali quando vi os seus pais parados na porta da frente."

Eu a coloquei no chão para que fosse ao encontro deles, mas ela imediatamente escondeu-se atrás das minhas pernas agarrada a minha calça.

"Nessie, você precisa falar com eles, vai ficar tudo bem."

Eu disse me ajoelhando diante dela e dando um leve empurrãozinho encorajando-a.

Eu pude ver pela parede de vidro, pela cara de Jasper, que eles estavam sobre efeito de seu dom.

A primeira coisa que Bella e Edward fizeram, foi um sanduíche de abraço fazendo a garotinha de recheio.

_Continua..._

**A/N: É isso mesmo, continua, sei que esse poderia ser o final perfeito, mas vocês não tem idéia do que guardei para o último capítulo, quanto mais rápido chegarem os reviews, mais rápido chegará o capítulo final, e mais rápido chegará a sequência de "Grande Decepção"** **que já tem sua prévia postada como primeiro capítulo **_(confira!) _**;)**


	5. Lições de paternidade FINAL PARTE I

**A/N: O final será postado em duas partes porque ficou muito grande, aproveite a primeira parte, e entenda as atitudes de Carlisle, pois o final é todo pelo Ponto de vista dele.**

**Desculpe a demora em postar, mas quem tentou postar algo nos útimos dois dias sabe que o document manager estava travado.**

"**Procurando Nessie"**

**Final parte I**

**Lições de paternidade.**

**POV Carlisle**

Recebi um bip de urgência, no plantão era comum, mas esse bip era mega urgente, era Esme, toda a minha família sabe que é proibido me ligar ou bipar na hora do plantão, assim eu sempre soube que se fosse um deles era com certeza mais importante do que qualquer emergência aqui.

Não me entendam mal, meu trabalho é muito importante pra mim, eu valorizo muito a vida humana e ensino minha família fazer o mesmo, nada era mais importante pra mim do que meus pacientes, exceto minha família, eles não eram apenas importante, eles eram a minha vida, a única que eu conhecia, eu poria uma bomba dentro desse hospital se fosse pra salvar a vida de qualquer um deles.

"Esme querida o que aconteceu?"

A resposta que ela me deu me fez aparecer em casa rápido como um raio, minha netinha tinha desaparecido.

Aleguei problemas de ordem pessoal, peguei meu carro desafiando qualquer sanidade e rasguei o asfalto até em casa.

"Estamos indo pra cidade, nossos dons serão úteis lá."

Entrei pela porta em meio ao comunicado do meu filho do meio, apenas acenei com a cabeça em concordância e vi Alice e ele sumindo.

Bella correu ao meu encontro desesperada.

"Papai me ajuda, minha filha, Edward não consegue ouvi-la, Jacob sentiu que ela corre perigo."

Ela disse entre soluços desesperados, Edward parecia um animal enjaulado, Emmett e Rose estavam no chalé dos irmãos.

Esme Edward e Bella só estavam me esperando para sairmos.

"Graças a Deus você está aqui, o que faremos?"

Esme disse correndo escada abaixo em minha direção, dividindo meu abraço com Bella.

Minhas duas garotas estavam chorando nos meus braços, e meu menino olhou pra mim com um olhar desesperado.

"Por que não posso ouví-la?"

Ele disse entre os dentes tentando ser forte, mas o veneno ameaçava cair de seus olhos, então disse a primeira coisa que me veio a mente para acalmá-lo.

"Talvez ela esteja desenvolvendo um dom parecido com o de Bella, ela está em desenvolvimento, vamos, vamos procurá-la ela não pode ter ido tão longe."

Eu disse e pensei o mesmo, só para acalmá-los, eu estava totalmente maluco, pensei que nunca mais iria passar por aquilo, Rosalie foi a única que nunca sumiu, mas isso não é uma coisa com que um pai se acostume.

Dessa vez meu sofrimento era dobrado, eu estava sofrendo como avô e como pai, vendo dois dos meus filhos passar por aquela dor, e ainda por cima tendo que agir como líder, todos estavam esperando pela minha orientação, exceto Jacob, que com certeza estava louco correndo por aí sem pensar direito.

Entramos na floresta seguindo o cheirinho dela, Rose e Emmett se juntaram a nós, algo estava terrivelmente errado, ela parecia ter estado ali correndo em círculos, os rastros dela iam até a beira da estrada mas não atravessavam, o aroma dela era tão presente mas acabava num limite que a audição especial de Edward alcançaria, somente os sinais dela estavam ali mas não levavam a parte alguma.

"Esme, Rose, Bella, subam ao topo das árvores gritem por ela, nós continuaremos aqui em baixo."

Enquanto elas sumiam nas árvores, Edward caiu de joelhos de repente, enfiando os dedos magros e longos entre os cabelos desgrenhados.

"Eu sou um pai horrível, eu bati nela, eu nunca tinha batido nela de verdade! Ela me odeia e por isso fugiu, se alguém pegou minha menina... eu..."

"Para com isso mano, ela não te odeia, foi só seu espírito aventureiro e rebelde que a levou fugir do castigo, ainda hoje ao assistir o Nemo comigo, ela disse que se achava capaz de ir a reserva sozinha."

Emmett abraçou o irmão tirando-o do chão, eu me aproximei para um abraço que deveria ter dado desde o momento em que cheguei.

"Filho, ser pai é muito difícil, você não cometeu um erro, já tínhamos falado sobre isso, você e Bella tinham o meu consentimento para puni-la se o episódio da birra voltasse a acontecer, Renesmee só está tentando testar os seus limites."

Ele olhou pra mim, buscando a sinceridade dos meus olhos.

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Filho, você é um ótimo pai, só não tem muita experiência, você vai ver só, ainda vamos encontrá-la com a cara tão limpa quanto a sua e dos seus irmãos quando me fizeram passar por isso."

Eu podia jurar que vi um sorriso nascendo no canto da sua boca, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de relaxar com as minhas palavras seu dom o alertou e ele anunciou com olhos atentos.

"Jacob está vindo!"

Minha esposa e filhas ainda gritavam pulando de árvore em árvore, fazendo o nome de Renesmee ecoar o mais longe possível.

Edward ficou calado, concentrado no que podia estar acontecendo pra trazer Jacob de volta, não dizia uma única palavra, parecia um bicho enfurecido, eu quis acalmá-lo mas estava muito nervoso também, minha esposa e minhas filhas ainda estavam frenéticas gritando.

"NESSIEEEEEE! RENEEEEESMEEEE! FLORSIIIIIINHA! NESSIEEEEE!"

Antes que eu pudesse saber por Edward o motivo da volta de Jacob, ele gritou.

"Pai! Emmett! O sapato dela!"

Nos amontoamos todos rapidamente a volta do lobo, estávamos diante da evidencia final que Renesmee não tinha fugido e sim sido raptada.

"Deve ser uma habilidade, um dom como o de Victória!"

Edward refletiu com sigo mesmo, o nome de Victória causou arrepios a todos, e eu já estava apreensivo com a conversa mental, eu sabia muito bem que o seu temperamento explosivo já estava borbulhando e é em momentos como esse que tenho que entrar em ação pra manter a sanidade dele, sempre foi assim, com Bella, com os lobos, com os Volture, e até com os irmãos.

"Filho? Do que vocês estão falando? O que Victória tem haver com isso?"

Eu perguntei, todos estavam rosnando só com o nome, o clima não podia ser mais tenso, alguém tão perigoso como Victória na mesma conversa que cabia Renesmee.

"Jacob sente o aroma de vampiro, mas não é nenhum de nós, ele deve estar sentindo devido sua natureza de predador, mas deve ser um dom para despistar, ou uma habilidade especial de mascarar suas pistas."

Jacob fez um movimento estranho com o focinho, fungando o que parecia ser uma desaprovação, e por falar em desaprovação, no momento em que mais precisávamos de por a cabeça no lugar, Edward conseguiu a minha com seu temperamento.

"Sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer!"

Ele disse totalmente rude, vi Esme juntar as sobrancelhas ao ver o filho agir como um selvagem, Jacob soltou no chão o sapatinho que trazia na boca e avançou sobre ele para impedi-lo de partir em umabusca sem rumo, eu mantive a paciência, afinal não era mais uma briguinha por Bella ou luta com os irmãos, sua filha tinha desaparecido, o que ele precisava era esfriar a cabeçara pra bolarmos algo, como fizemos, com James, com Volterra, com Victória e com os Volture, sempre ensinei meus filhos que o melhor é usar a cabeça, ele estava nervoso mas eu precisava dos detalhes para ajudá-lo.

"Edward, filho que foi?"

A resposta dele me atingiu bem no meio cara, totalmente desrespeitoso, sem qualquer consideração pelo fato de dirigir a mim.

"Não interessa! Vamos!"

Emmett, Rose e Bella se encolherem automaticamente com os olhos arregalados, e Esme pôs a mão na boca, ou eu agia rápido ou perderia o controle da situação, como em tantas vezes a tendência a exagero do meu filho o colocou em apuros, estava na hora de eu voltar a ser o pai ou Edward poria tudo a perder, agarrei o braço dele fazendo-o voltar a si, como uma pessoa histérica que ganha uma tapa na cara, algo que eu jamais seria capaz de fazer com qualquer um dos meus filhos diga-se de passagem.

"**Escuta aqui moleque! **Você acha que porque casou e teve uma filha pode falar comigo como quiser? Se não fosse por Renesmee estar sumida, eu poderia te ensinar agora mesmo como se fala com seu pai."

Jacob abaixou a cabeça constrangido, eu sabia que não era o momento nem o lugar pra tal repreensão, mas consegui atingir meu objetivo, Edward acordou e esfriou a cabeça no mesmo instante, eu senti a estranha sensação de dever paterno cumprido, quando ouvi o que ele disse.

"Desculpa papai, eu não vou fazer de novo."

Eu senti como se todas as terríveis vezes que bati nos meus filhos, cada surra cada tapa cada cintada dada, varada cada castigo, valera a pena naquele momento, pois somente filhos que são disciplinados poderiam reconhecer uma voz de comando em um momento como esse.

Se meu filho não tivesse sido criado como foi, nada que eu dissesse agora o livraria de fazer uma bobagem, e isso servia também para Bella, que era uma mãe a toda prova, sem contar Emmett e Rosalie que eram tios tão devotados à menina.

Vi todos respirarem quando Edward se rendeu, eu senti então, como em tantas vezes a responsabilidade de volta em minhas mãos, a responsabilidade de fazer o certo, assumi a voz de comando que todos conheciam, senti que até mesmo Jacob que era chefe de um bando se rendera a minha autoridade pelo bem de Renesme.

"Não podemos ser levianos, não se trata mais de uma garotinha fugindo do castigo, se trata de rapto, nós precisamos ser inteligentes e fortes pra trazê-la de volta, histeria e nervosismo não resolverá coisa alguma."

Como um bom líder, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ouvir, eu sabia que Jacob tinha alguma idéia em mente, do contrário teria acompanhado Edward tão enlouquecido como ele.

Olhei diretamente nos intensos olhos do lobo, mais humanos do que qualquer olhar.

"Porque bloqueou Edward quando ele quis seguir? Tem alguma idéia em mente?"

Em seguida olhei para meu filho Edward em busca de tradução, e ele fez o relato.

"_Disse que acredita que se for sozinho, irá surpreender quem quer que seja que esteja com ela, e que o raptor deve estar despreparado por sua habilidade, pois não deve saber que pode ser farejado por ele." _

Realmente era um plano muito bom, Jacob apareceria como um lobo, poderia se aproximar dele com facilidade sem levantar suspeitas, então o vampiro consciente de que se trataria apenas de um animal, o máximo que faria, seria libertar Nessie para liberar os braços para um ataque, assim que isso acontecesse, estáriamos a uma distancia plausível para agarrará-la e tirá-la da vista dde toda a ação, e ajudar Jacob a derrotá-lo.

Eu lembrei que se se tratasse de um dos Volture, todos nós deveríamos nos reunir novamente e formar o circulo protetor à volta de Renesmee exatamente como antes, não precisámos espor as garotas a este resgate, e sim precisávamos que elas montassem guarda na nossa casa, se os Volture estivesse por perto chegaria e nos encontraria dentro do escudo de Bella, com Nessie e poderes suficientes para defendê-la.

"Esme Rose e Bella, voltem pra casa, vigiem a propriedade e entre em contato com Alice e Jasper ele são úteis aqui, digam a eles pra nos encontrarem."

"Sem Chance!"

Rose e Bella disseram em uníssono, eu tinha acabado de repreender Edward e as minhas duas meninas, a teimosa e a impetuosa resolveram por as manguinhas de fora, olhei para minha esposa como se passasse a ela a autoridade para dominar as filhas, ela se posicionou entre as duas e pegou as duas pelas mãos.

"Vamos meninas, obedeçam ao seu pai."

Percebi o desagrado Rosalie e a relutância compreensível de Bella, qualquer um de nós só queria mesmo era liberar toda nossa selvageria e atacar de motim o vampiro que se atrevera a tocar em nossa jóia mais rara, mas isso não ajudaria em nada a não ser em causar um terrível trauma à criança, os Volture já fizeram isso o suficiente, ela não precisava de mais.

"Esme, entre em contato com Alice quando chegarem, mantenha Alice de olho no futuro, mas em casa, Bella ponha um escudo em torno da casa o mais extenso que puder não sabemos o que pode vir, Rose escolha um par de roupas de Emmett e entregue ao Jasper para que ele os traga."

Eu sei que minhas instruções pareciam um tanto machistas, mais eu tinha, um lobo enorme com habilidade especiais para matar vampiros, o mais rápido de todos os vampiros, o mais forte de todos os vampiros, e o maior de todos os estrategista que ainda por cima era capaz de controlar emoções, eu não precisava expor minhas meninas, e além do mais como acabara de dizer as habilidades delas eram mais úteis lá, o que o escudo de Bella faria ao nômade? Revelar seu aroma? Jacob já tinha nos dado essa vantagem.

Mas meu raciocínio só era de conhecimento de Edward que com certeza sondava cada pensamento meu, e nem preciso dizer que concordava com todos eles, ele sempre seria o protetor de Bella mesmo que ela tenha perdido toda fragilidade, mesmo que ela tivesse vencido Emmett em uma queda de braço.

"Eu não vou a parte alguma!"

Ela disse rudimente puxando a sua mão da mão da mãe tão rude quando Edward a um minuto atrás.

"**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!"**

Disse nome por nome, eu não queria ter que repetir o discurso, nem havia tempo para explicações, meu olhar e a força com que seu nome saiu da minha boca relembrou a ela com quem ela estava falando, é em momento como esse que eu realmente sinto que ser pai é dar aos filhos confiança, muitas vezes uma palmada ou uma repreensão não soa como, _eu é que mando em você_, e sim como, _eu cuido de você, eu tenho tudo sobre controle, confie em mim. _Ela já era minha filha e já aprendera confiar em mim, seu nome completo foi o suficiente, para ela baixar o olhar autoritário e acompanhar a mãe, tão emburrada quanto Rose.

Emmett desfez o inédito silêncio pra me fazer um pedido, ou devo dizer, implorar por ele.

"Pai, deixa eu ir com ele, ele pode precisar de ajuda."

Eu sou seu pai e sabia que tudo que ele queria era estar perto da ação, em momentos como esse eu queria que ele tivesse a habilidade do irmão pra poder ler minha mente.

"Não filho, o plano é o seguinte..."

Expliquei com firmeza pra não correr o risco de mais um dos meus adolescentes se rebelando, não tínhamos tempo pra isso.

"Seguiremos Jake até que a audição especial de Edward alcance algum sinal dela, ou de quem quer que seja que esteja com ela, quando chegarmos a esse ponto pararemos e deixaremos que Jacob siga sozinho.

Olhei de volta para Jacob buscando confirmação e entendimento.

"E você nos mantenha informado de cada movimento seu, se precisar de reforços não vá bancar o herói, e de minha neta que estamos falando, estou confiando em você pra fazer a emboscada, a idéia e tomar Renesmee de surpresa pra que não haja luta na frente dela, mas se houver luta queremos estar lá."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, pegou o sapatinho dela novamente e partiu não querendo perder mais tempo, em muito pouco tempo Jasper apareceu trazendo uma mochila provavelmente com as roupas que eu pedi.

Corremos junto a Jacob até que a voz de Edward soou como planejado.

"PAREM! Ouço pensamentos."

Todos paramos bruscamente.

"É um nômade, não está com ela... Mas está pensando sobre ela... Ela não foi raptada, ela... pediu carona?"

Ele disse ficando irritado, como qualquer pai ficaria, como eu fiquei com eles quando desapareceram e eu finalmente os encontrei são e salvos com aquelas cara limpas e inconsequêntes, todo mundo louco a ponto de matar um vampiro e a molequinha passeando de carona nas costas de um estranho.

"Ela disse ser uma Cullen, o nômade partiu por saber que o território está ocupado."

Eu queria rir de alívio, mas a situação era séria, eu perguntei o que realmente precisamos saber.

"Onde ela está?"

Edward continuou buscando informações.

"Ela pediu pra ser levada para a praia de LaPush, mas ao contar sobre os lobos foi abandonada na reserva... o nômade está se remoendo em culpa por deixar uma criança sozinha chorando no meio da floresta."

Meu instinto de vovô se apoderou de mim, eu só queria dar a ela o meu colo, embora a custosinha estivesse merecendo mesmo umas palmadas.

"Ela estava chorando?"

Jasper disse com aquela cara de titio preocupado.

"Ela deve estar chorando ainda se está perdida!"

Emmett falou se desmanchando de pena, mas Edward, assim como eu faria, devo confessar, queria mesmo era botar as mãos na pequena meliante.

"Chorando? Ela vai saber o que é chorar, assim que eu botar as minhas mãos nela!"

Ele desabotoou o cinto, mas antes que ele o puxasse da presilha das calças, eu segurei sua mão, Edward é um pai tão bom quanto tento ser, mas seus eternos 17 anos, assim como os 18 de Bella, sempre precisam da minha orientação, eu mesmo muitas vezes já estive a ponto de puní-los no calor da raiva, e precisei da ajuda de Esme ou de uma caça ou mesmo do meu próprio dom, pra não fazer uma besteira.

"Não vai não! Você está nervoso demais para buscá-la, deixe que Jacob a trará de volta, eu prometo que vou resolver isso, agora acalme-se."

Eu disse segurando Edward pelo braço.

"Vamos todos pra casa tranquilizar as garotas e esperar por Nessie e suas explicações. Jake? Não há pressa, volte com ela em forma humana, eu preciso de tempo pra ter uma conversa com Edward e Isabella."

Jasper me jogou a mochila com as roupas, ele pegou com a boca deixando o sapato cair, Jasper viu minha dificuldade e gentilmente ajudou, levei meu filhos pra casa em quando vi o enorme lobo desaparecer na floresta em busca de minha netinha, eu confiava nele, ele a amava, e se tem uma coisa, que todos esses anos me ensinaram a confiar, foi no amor.

Chegamos em casa, e as meninas que eu imaginava estar em um ataque histérico, na verdade estavam calmas, Alice já tinha nos visto chegar e alertá-las de que estava tudo bem.

Bella ainda aflita querendo ter a filha em seus braços.

Passei as mãos nos meu cabelos com os olhos fechados e senti de repente os delgados braços de minha doce esposa me envolverem, era realmente incrível como ela sempre estava ali quando eu precisava.

Reuni a família, mas não tínhamos tempo para a mesa, ali em pé mesmo dei as instruções.

"Renesmee será trazida por Jacob. O que ela fez foi muito grave, não se trata de apenas uma travessura, ela se expôs a um imenso perigo mesmo tendo sido ensinada por todos a não fazer algo do tipo, isso é inaceitável, provavelmente e compreensivelmente seus pais irão querer puni-la, como eu faria com qualquer um de vocês, então por mais que estejam todos querendo protegê-la, enche-la de beijinhos e mimá-la, peço e até mesmo ordeno, que não façam isso, para o bem dela mesma, quando chegar, dê a ela seu abraço, façam-a se sentir bem vinda mostrem a ela o quanto é importante para nós, e o quanto estávamos preocupados e estamos felizes por te-la de volta, mas é só, não quero que ela pense que pode fazer algo assim e simplesmente se esconder atrás das pernas de alguém, Jasper está liberado para usar seu dom em Bella e Edward no momento em que se encontrarem e apenas nesse momento."

Olhei para os dois abraçados ao terminar meu discurso.

"Bella e Edward no escritório **agora mesmo**!"

"Papai eu..."

Bella disse temendo o pior.

"**Agora!"**

Frisei, e Edward a guiou sem discutir.

Subi as escadas num ritmo devagar até mesmo para um humano, aproveitando pra pensar um pouco.

ÔOOoh Menina teimosa! Eu já tinha um Emmett travesso, uma Rosalie arrogante, um Jasper turrão, uma Alice exagerada, um Edward explosivo, e agora, uma Bella teimosa.

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir internamente por um instante lembrando de minha neta, Renesmee conseguia ser, travessa, arrogante, turrona, exagerada, explosiva e teimosa ao mesmo tempo.

Era como se a atmosfera em volta de Bella tivesse penetrado o útero de Bella durante a incrível formação de seu cérebro, dado ao fato de que as crianças formam o cérebro depois que nasce durante o primeiro ano de vida, mas Nessie nasceu de muleira fechada, inteligente com dentes e tudo, é bem possível que realmente tenha puxado avós tios e tias mesmo não sendo eles consanguíneos entre si.

As características físicas eram de Bella e Edward até mesmo de Charlie, o sangue dela tinha um pouco de veneno, o _meu_ veneno, o mesmo veneno que corria nas veias da sua avó Esme, seu pai e seus tios Rosalie e Emmett, mas não havia ninguém que se parecia mais com Alice, do que Renesmee escolhendo e comprando roupas e saltitando pela casa com gritinhos estridentes, ou com Jasper manipulando os outros com aqueles olhos grandes de chocolate, ela passaria por filha dos dois facilmente.

Eu nunca conseguia evitar de pensar em minha pequena netinha sem fazer uma análise científica, ela era de longe a coisa mais maravilhosa que me aconteceu, e olha que eu já passei por muita coisa, me formei em medicina mesmo sendo um vampiro, me graduei várias vezes, encontrei um grande amor, me tornei pai de veneno, passei pela adoção, mas ver o surgimento de uma vida em consequência de tudo que fiz, é de longe algo insuperável, ver que eu ter trazido Edward do ano de 1918 até aqui, o permitiu fazer parte da criação de uma vida, era realmente a realização mais intensa que minha escolha de vida poderia me trazer, sem contar que a doçura de minha Esme estava em cada traço daquela criaturinha adorável.

As vezes eu me arrependo de não ter tomado Esme pra mim quando a conheci humana, talvez eu pudesse ter dado a ela um filho e depois a transformado como aconteceu com Bella, o sofrimento seria indescritível, mas não menor do que o que ela passou casando com um homem tão agressivo e perdendo um filho a ponto de tentar se matar.

Limpei minha mente na hora em que me lembrei de Bella com as costelas quebradas cheia de hematomas e pelo menos ousar imaginar minha doce Esme em seu lugar, eu a fiz mãe, 6 vezes mãe, e uma vez avó, ela era a melhor mães de todas.

Entrei no escritório e vi meus filhos metade nervosos e metade constrangidos.

"Sentem-se"

Eu apontei para o sofá, ele se sentaram desconfortáveis.

"Eu trouxe vocês aqui pra falar sobre o comportamento de Nessie, mas não antes de falarmos do de vocês, estou aproveitando que nossa pequena bisbilhoteira não está presente."

Eles baixaram a cabeça esperando a bronca.

"O que é que vocês estavam pensando em falar comigo daquele jeito? Esqueceram que ainda sou o pai por aqui?"

"Desculpa papai nós só estávamos nervosos por causa da nossa filha."

Eu apertei a ponte do nariz quando ouvi Edward dizer isso.

"Mas é exatamente esse o meu ponto Edward, toda vez que estamos em situações onde eu preciso do seu bom senso e maturidade você me me vira um moleque mal criado."

Ele ficou sem graça com minha verdade jogada em cima dele diante de Bella, mas não era diferente com Emmett na frente de Rosalie, e nem com Jasper na frente de Alice, eu como um pai justo não iria abrir exceções.

Comecei a contar nos dedos as situações.

*No campo de baseball você quase me estoura uma briga com o sádico do James.

*Quando Bella fugia de James, eu tive que impedi-lo de fugir com ela e praticamente obrigá-lo a seguir o plano e deixar Alice e Jasper levá-la.

*Quando mandei você voltar do Brasil, você me desfiou e não só ficou como foi pra Itália.

Eu podia ficar ali mencionando os muitos exemplos que se eu não tivesse tido pulso firme a situação sairia do controle, por horas e horas e horas, mas foi logo ao ponto que queria.

"Imagina só se quando eu soube que você estava em Volterra eu tivesse corrido direto pra lá pra te arrancar do castelo, eu teria contribuído para a morte do meu próprio filho por agir por impulso."

"E você se lembra bem da última vez que você teve a Péssiama Idéia de gritar comigo no que é que deu?"

Os dois encolheram na lembrança, foi justamente quando Bella descobriu como as coisas por aqui funcionavam e sobrou até pra ela.

"Isabella"

Ela ergueu os olhos pra mim com relutância, quase não conseguindo.

"Você nunca tinha levantado a voz pra mim antes, e você tem muita sorte de ter sido por uma causa totalmente nobre, nobre mas não justa, nada justifica gritar com os pais, eu deveria te dar umas palmadas pra lhe ensinar como se trata os pais por aqui, mas dada as circunstancias, vocês dois vão escapulir com um aviso."

De repente me lembrei que Bella nunca apanhara de mim depois de transformada, ela ganhou uma palmada quando era humana, e depois uma surra por voltar de Lapush com a moto, mas nada aconteceu depois do casamento.

"Pergunte a suas irmãs no que o casamento modifica as punições, Rosalie então, terá ótimas histórias para te contar."

"Vocês dois estão de castigo no final de semana, a viajem de vocês para ilha está cancelada até segunda ordem."

Eles fizeram uma cara de sofrimento mas não revidaram, eles tinha ganhado uma viagem para Esme's island e Renesmee ficaria comigo e Esme por toda a semana, tirar isso deles era um ótimo castigo.

"Agora, vamos tratar do outro assunto, não menos importante, o que pretendem fazer com Renesmee?"

"Papai me perdoe se eu estiver sendo petulante mas não parece óbvio?"

Edward disse olhando para o cinto atrás da porta, Bella gemeu, eu tentei manter a compostura.

"Não, na verdade não parece, minha netinha é só um bebê crescido."

"Sim papai, mas a _sua _netinha, o 'bebê' crescido, fugiu de casa e pediu carona para um vampiro estranho pra ir a um local que tinha sido categoricamente proibido a ela."

Ele disse sem levantar a voz nem ser desrespeitoso, parecia até bastante responsável.

"Pai, o que Edward e eu estamos querendo dizer, embora eu não concorde com o cinto, é que sempre que Renesmee apronta alguma, vocês a protegem, talvez isso a encoraje a exceder os limites, ela precisa saber onde fica a linha assim como todos nós, talvez até mais por ser uma criança."

Eu me sentei após ouvir o desabafo de minha filha.

"Meus filhos, vocês precisam entender, que o que sua mãe seus irmão e eu fazemos não é intencional, nós a amamos muito e sempre perdoamos e encobrimos coisas pequenas, travessuras menores, não queremos que ela cresça como um adulto, ela é uma criança, e vai ter pouco tempo pra isso."

Meu filho ficou impaciente e disse com uma voz implorativa.

"Mas pai, você e mamãe disseram que nos ajudariam com a tarefa de educá-la, mas Bella e eu nos sentimos sozinhos, nos sentimos os vilões cada vez que Nessie corre pra vocês fugindo de algo."

Bella balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Filho, uma criança tem sempre que ter pra onde correr, você Emmett e Alice mesmo, muitas vezes gritaram pela sua mãe, e em algumas vezes isso funcionou, mas se você se lembrar, as vezes que não funcionaram foram situações mais sérias."

Eles olharam pra mim com um olhar interrogativo.

"O que quero dizer é que Nessie é uma criança travessa mas é uma criança boa, é como Emmett, se todas as vezes que ele merecesse apanhar, eu realmente desse uma surra nele, eu seria um carrasco."

"Você e Bella precisam ter mais paciência e relevar algumas coisas, e confesso que como avô eu relevo até demais, mas é direito dos avós estragar os netos rsrsrsss..."

Eu sorri só pra quebrar o clima, depois resolvi exemplificar pra tornar tudo mais claro.

"Como no dia do coelho, Bella, eles vampirizaram um animal com dentes, os dois passaram dos limites, eu dei uma surra no Emmett e concordei que você desse uma nela, tudo que eu fiz foi te orientar a usar uma vara e observar os vergões, pois sua mão ainda desconhece a própria força."

Ela entendeu o que eu disse concordando com a cabeça, então olhei para Edward e dei outro exemplo a ele.

"Lembra da vez do tinteiro? Você ia dar uma surra nela por desobedecer e mentir e eu disse que um tapa seria o suficiente, e por que fiz isso? Ela merecia por desobedecer, mas nunca tinha mentido antes, então uma advertência e um castigo eram o suficiente, pra não interferir demais, eu permiti que você desse a ela um tapa no bumbum, foi o primeiro e sinalizou pra ela que sua autoridade tinha de ser respeitada, sabe quantas vezes você me desobedeceu e mentiu antes de ganhar sua primeira surra?"

Se ele pudesse teria corado com a minha pergunta, eu continuei dando o exemplo.

"Por outro lado eu apoiei você dar a ela umas boas palmadas se voltasse a se jogar no chão daquele jeito, no dia você deu um tapa e uma advertência, e Bella já tinha explicado a ela, hoje acredito, por mais que me doa, que você fez a coisa certa em deitá-la no seu colo e mostrar a ela o quanto vale a sua palavra, estou orgulhoso de você, e sei que agora sabe o quanto é difícil pra mim fazer isso com vocês."

Ele concordou mas fez uma reclamação.

"Pois é, mas a mamãe quase não deixou, se nós não tivéssemos sido firmes, ela teria escapado de uma bela birra, com apenas um pedido de desculpas e uma enorme taça de sorvete."

Eu ri da hipocrisia dos dois, não podia acreditar que eles estavam enfiando Esme nessa discussão.

"Ooh Edward, faça-me o favor, é de sua mãe que estamos falando, quantas vezes ela tentou livrar o traseiro de vocês 6?"

"**Todas!**"

Respondemos os três ao mesmo tempo dando uma boa rizada.

"O que quero dizer que eu sou o vovô, e de primeira viajem, não podem contar comigo pra etregá-la a corte da punição toda vez que ela comer um doce escondido, rabiscar uma parede, ou atirar balões de água em alguém."

Edward e Bella assentiram mas me trouxeram de volta ao foco da situação.

" Sim papai, estamos bem com isso, mas hoje não estamos falando de travessuras, o que faremos?"

Eles olharam pra mim totalmente entregue a minha sabedoria paterna de mais de 100 anos.

"Bom, eu acredito que seja um pouco culpa minha que Renesmee tenha atravessado essa linha ela sabe bem da história das crianças Cullen que fogem, devo ter passado a ela a impressão de que pra ela não funciona já que ela é a netinha do vovô, então vou mostrar a ela que não é bem por aí, vou mandá-la para o escritório quando chegar e mostrarei a ela que fugir está fora de seus limites também, não esperem muito só pretendo assustá-la e deixá-la em alerta desfazendo a imagem de avô permissivo que devo ter construído na cabecinha dela, e vou informá-la que vocês vão lhe dar uma surra quando chegar em casa por desobedecer e também por falar com estranhos."

Eu podia ver o olhar de dor e de determinação no rosto dos dois.

"Mas pai, o que faremos?"

Eu fiquei feliz pela confiança depositada em mim.

"Edward eu vi você desafivelar o cinto na floresta, não vou impedi-lo de fazê-lo, na verdade eu não gostaria, mas é um direito seu, eu só quero dar uma ordem, fazer um pedido e dar uma sugestão.

Eles pareciam receptivos.

"Sim papai, o que quiser."

Disse minha filha muito séria e concentrada.

"A ordem é que não deixe passar de 8 cintadas e lembre-se de que ela já apanhou hoje"

"O pedido é que Edward faça isso, ele já tem mais habilidade em controlar sua força."

"E a sugestão é que, como é a primeira vez com o cinto, mostre a ela que aquele cinto foi usado por um motivo muito sério, encontre um local especial para pendurá-lo e dê a ele o nome de sinto da disciplina da Renesmee, pra que ela saiba que existe um limite pra ela também, assim como vou mostrar a ela o cinto da disciplina dos Cullen, acredito que isso vá ajudá-la a entender."

Eles se entreolharam pensativos e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"**O quarto do castigo!**"

Edward e Rosalie já tiveram um desses, mas depois que veio Emmett, Jasper e Alice, nos tivemos que abrir mão.

Era um quarto que não tinha nada além de uma cadeira, sem livros ou qualquer coisa divertida, no caso de Renesmee, já nesse século, o dela era sem brinquedos ou eletrônicos, apenas uma caminha pequena uma cadeira e uma estante de livros didáticos.

"Ela deve estar quase chegando, todos estão avisados, vocês vão contar com a ajuda de Jasper aqui, mas em casa eu faço questão que siga a minha ordem, se não se sentem capazes disso por favor me digam agora e podemos pensar juntos em outra solução, é de um neném que estamos falando aqui."

"Estamos bem, e teremos certeza de estarmos quando formos pra casa, ou então avisaremos ao senhor."

Bella me garantiu e buscou confirmação nos olhos de Edward, que assentiu.

Levantei e eles fizeram o mesmo, quando saímos do escritório eu fiz um pedido a Bella.

"Tente consolar sua mãe eu duvido muito que ela não tenha ouvido nossa decisão."

"Pode deixar papai, e me desculpe por falar com o senhor daquele jeito, _eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso_."

Eu beijei sua testa e sorri.

"Ahh meu Docinho, se eu ganhasse um dólar por cada vez que escuto essa promessa, eu poderia ser um médico voluntário e ainda assim sustentaria essa família."

"Mas papai eu falo sério, eu sinto muito..."

"Eu sei que sente Docinho, mas _nunca_ mais é um tempo longo demais pra um adolescente eterno cumprir uma promessa, basta me prometer que vai tentar não fazer mais, que já está de bom tamanho, enquanto isso eu prometo a você que se voltar a fazer, você vai ganhar umas palmadas bem dadas, e assim você terá motivos pra cumprir a sua promessa."

Dei um tapa macio no traseiro dela e ela desceu pra falar com a mãe.

Edward a olhou por trás com adoração e me surpreendeu com uma pergunta.

"Ei pai...?"

"Sim filho..."

"Se pudesse voltar no tempo, você faria?"

"Faria o que, filho?"

"Casaria com a mamãe quando ela tinha 16, e formaria uma família de três com ela e um filho consanguíneo de vocês?"

"Não entendi a pergunta...como assim família de três? Não seriamos 10?"

Ele voltou o rosto pra mim com tristeza nos olhos.

"Quero dizer, você me mudou porque estava sozinho, se tivesse um filho com a mamãe quando me encontrou morrendo não precisaria me mudar."

Eu não podia acreditar que ouvira tamanha estupidez, olhei pra ele ofendido, eu podia sentir minhas sobrancelhas se encontrarem acima dos meus olhos.

"Edward, você com certeza pôs fim a minha solidão, e sua mãe ainda mais casando-se comigo, mas eu já tinha esposa e filho quando Rosalie apareceu, e já tinha dois quando Emmett apareceu, e já tinha três e confusão suficiente quando Alice e Jasper apareceram, e já tinha uma imensa família quando Bella apareceu, e Deus vendo quanto espaço tenho no meu coração me presenteou com Renesmee."

Ele sorriu com o carto da boca.

"Eu faria tudo de novo Edward, eu podia ter 15 filhos quando vi você, que teria te amado e quisto da mesma forma, eu te amo Edward... mesmo que você continue ouvindo os pensamentos que não são da sua conta..."

Eu torci sua orelha com a última declaração.

"AAAi paaai isso dói!"

"Vamos descer, Jacob deve estar chegando com a nossa fujona."

Eu disse sorrindo e apertando seu ombro dando apoio, o clima descontraído e a certeza de estar fazendo o certo não diminuía a intensidade do encontro que estava pra acontecer.

Descemos as escadas, e ele já podia ouví-la.

"Ela está com medo, sabe que vai apanhar, Jacob se negou ajudá-la, ela está perguntando por Jasper."

"Garota esperta!"

Emmett disse com um sorriso orgulhoso, que eu varri da cara dele com um olhar, Rose o acertou nas costelas com o cotovelo.

Bella que estava abraçada a mãe se juntou ao esposo do lado de fora na porta da entrada, Esme me abraçou e cochichou no meu ouvido.

"Eu não acredito que você permitiu que eles batessem nela, a menina já está apavorada por ter sido abandonada a própria sorte no meio da floresta."

Eu beijei a sua testa.

"Esme meu amor, é direito deles e Renesmee precisa."

Ela fez um bico de pena e insistiu.

"Mas ela é tão pequena, ela não é como os outros."

Eu revirei os olhos, não era como se ela não defendesse os outros da mesma forma.

Alice estava vendo a movimentação por segurança procurando o destino do tal nômade.

Jasper se posicionou e começou acalmar a todos quando Nessie apareceu no colo de Jacob surgindo entre as folhas da floresta.

Ele a colocou no chão e a encorajou a encontrar com os pais, eles a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, ela despareceu no meio deles.

"Ei! eu preciso respirar sabiam?"

Ela disse na estratégia falha de melhorar o humor, mas apenas seu mentor, tio Emmett, sorriu da piadinha.

Edward a afastou e a examinou do pé até cada um dos fios de seu cabelo.

"Você está bem?"

Ela olhou pra ele com aquela cara limpa que eu mencionara antes e disse.

"Hunrrum, sã e salva, inteirinha, nenhum arranhão, e preferiria continuar assim."

Ela disse mostrando todos os dentes, Bella não achou graça nenhuma e encheu a mão com seu bumbum.

*PAft* AU!

"Olha o respeito com seu pai, não tem graça nenhuma, estávamos aponto de morrer de preocupação, agora limpa esse sorrizinho cínico do rosto e vá pedir desculpas à sua família, depois vá direto para o escritório do vovô Carlisle porque ele quer falar com você."

Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para o pai.

"O escritório do vovô?"

"Sim senhorita Cullen, o escritório."

Edward disse respondendo algum pensamento apavorado dela.

Emmett sempre contava histórias dele, dos tios e até dos pais dela no meu escritório, ela sabia que ser mandada pra lá não era boa coisa pra um Cullen que se metera em alguma confusão.

Ela entrou sem graça dentro da casa e abraçou um por um, eu fui o primeiro, ela saltou e me beijou todo o rosto.

"Desculpa vovozinho, eu te amo, eu realmente te adoro, você é o melhor e mais misericordioso e mais compassivo vampiro do mundo todo, todinho."

"Bella tentativa Nessie, agora larga o pescoço do vovô você ainda tem mais 5 pedidos de desculpa pra fazer."

Edward ordenou, eu tive todo meu esforço pra não soltar uma gargalhada.

Ela não precisou saltar pra abraçar a avó ela já estava de joelhos esperando a netinha.

"Nunca mais faça isso minha florsinha, a vovó quase morreu de tanta preocupação."

"Desculpa vovó."

Ela disse com um biquinho que lembrava o Edward e depois abraçou a tia Rose que estava do lado, os outros tios também até deixar por último o tio Emmett, eu pode notar quando ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.

_"E agora, o que eu faço?"_

Ele respondeu dentro do seu ouvido.

_"Prometa por tudo que é mais sagrado, pelas vidas humanas, pela vida dos lobos, pela existência dos vampiros vegetarianos que você nunca vai fazer de novo, se não der certo, chore quando ele pegar o cinto, se não der certo, peça pelo amor de Deus para ele parar."_

Todos quase explodiram uma rizada, ela sempre contava com Emmett pra esse tipo de conselho, pois sabia que ele era o mais experiente, as piadinhas que ela fez no começo, com certeza foram inspiradas por ele.

"**Pra cima Renesmee...**"

Ela olhou pra mim com uns olhinhos grandes de doer a alma, eu nunca tinha utilizado aquele tom de voz com ela antes.

"Você vai me bater vovô?"

Ela disse esfregando o bumbum.

"**Eu disse pra cima Renesmee.**"

Ela subiu as escadas chorando, Esme quase morreu ao ver aquela cena, ela nunca se acostuma.

Acenei para Edward e Bella com a cabeça, eles me acenaram de volta e eu subi as escadas com o coração na mão.

"_Continua..."_

**A/N:Eu decidir postar o final em duas partes por que o capítulo iria ficar muito extenso em reação aos outros, mas provavelmente você lerá a segunda parte amanhã, só depende dos reviews, porque já está está pronto.**


	6. FINAL PARTE II

(Especial do dia das mães)

**Final parte II**

**continua POV Carlisle**

Quando entrei no escritório, ela estava sentada na poltrona de costas pra porta, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos arregalados de medo.

Eu fechei fazendo o clique soar mais alto do que devia.

"Então espertinha, quer dizer que a senhorita fugiu?"

Ela pulou da poltrona e começou a dar pequenos passos pra trás.

"Foi, mas eu posso explicar, eu não ia, fugir, fugir, eu só ia dar uma voltinha, daí..."

Ela começou a fazer círculos com a ponta do sapatinho direito com as mãozinhas pra trás, naquele vestidinho azul e com aqueles cachos parecia um anjinho sem asas.

"Ei! Ei! Ei! Pode ir parando por aí mocinha, eu quero ver tudo que aconteceu."

Eu tirei o cinto da disciplina do gancho, puxei uma cadeira pra me sentar, a chamei com o dedo indicador e pensei para Edward.

"Filho fique atento, ela vai me mostrar sobre o nômade"

Ela encheu os olhos d'água e veio diante de mim com passos de formiga.

Ela não tirava os olhos do cinto e colocou a mão no meu rosto, me mostrou desde a birra com Emmett hoje de manhã, o desenho que viu com ele, a birra com a avó, a bronca da mãe por causa da comida, as palmadas do pai, o castigo até finalmente a idéia de saltar pela janela, ouvi Edward rosnar lá em baixo ao ver o pulo que a danadinha deu no galho da árvore.

Depois a vi farejando tudo em busca do caminho para a reserva, depois foi até a beira da estrada e pediu carona com o polegar, Edward rosnou de novo.

Ela não conseguiu e voltou para a floresta onde topou com um nômade de cabelos lisos e despontados, com roupas de punk com uma tatuagem dos Volture no pescoço.

_"Conheço esse Brasão."_

Ela disse fazendo o vampiro pular com a surpresa.

_"É o colar de Aro, você é um Volture, eu vou chamar o meu pai, ôoo Pa-"_

_"Espere espere!"_

Ele tapou a boca dela.

_"O que você sabe sobre os Volture? Quem é o seu pai?"_

Ela puxou a mão dele pra longe do rosto.

_"Eu sei que você é um deles, e meu Pai é Edward Cullen filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen e minha família é aquela que derrotou todos vocês, não devia estar aqui eu vou contar para o meu avô."_

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, arrogante como Rose.

_"Calma ai garotinha, como assim **neta** do Cullen? Você nem é um vampiro, ouço seu coração, o maluco agora ta adotando até humanos?"_

Ele disse sorrindo, o sorriso irônico dele refrescou minha memória, era Alfred, soube que ele tinha sido morto uma semana antes de eu deixar o castelo dos Volture, provavelmente forjou a própria morte e fugiu.

_"Meio humana e com muito orgulho, tenho sangue dos Swan e veneno dos Cullen na veia, e você não tem permissão pra caçar na nossa região."_

Ela até que se defende muito bem, as aulas de Jasper sobre estratégias e territórios lhe foram bem úteis.

"_Eu não sou mais um Volture, eu já fui, nos tempos de Carlisle, eu não sabia desses últimos acontecimentos, não precisa chamar o __seu_ _avô, sei que ele não gosta de vampiros que bebam sangue humano em sua região, que tal eu te fazer um favor e ficamos quites? Você parece perdida._

Então toda indiferente limpando o vestido ela disse.

_"Não estou perdida, só um pouco cansada para ir a pé onde estou indo."_

Eu vi a expressão esperta no seu rosto, era a mesma que Edward e Rose faziam nos seus tempos de barganha.

_"Você pode me dar uma carona para a praia de LaPush, mas vou logo te avisando se encostar os dentes em mim, minha família inteira vai atrás de você, sem contar o Jake, e eu tenho um tio Enorme, outro que já liderou exércitos de recém nascidos, uma tia que pode ver seu futuro e decisões, fora minha mãe que tem um escudo capaz de imunizar qualquer poder de vampiro e meu pai que lê pensamentos."_

_"Não vou te fazer nada, só não quero confusão com seu clã, nem com os Volture."_

Ele disse se abaixando de costas pra ela subir.

_"Família, não somos um clã, somos uma família."_

Ela disse já pulando nas costas dele deixando cair o sapato.

_"Meu sapatinho."_

Ele começou a correr ignorando o apelo dela.

_"Deixa pra lá, Carlisle é rico deve ter milhares deles, estou com pressa de sair daqui."_

Sua memória mostrava sua alegria, o vento nos cabelos as imagem das árvores e das montanhas, seus gritinhos aventureiros nos saltos, mas antes que chegassem a praia, ela disse algo que o fez parar.

_"Você sabia que você tem sorte de estar comigo aqui? Eu sou protegida pela minha família e por toda a alcatéia de lobos desse lugar, eu posso te proteger, se eu disser que você é meu amigo ninguém faz nada com você."_

Ela disse tentando soar importante.

_"Duvido muito, Carlisle não é violento, mas protege sua família com unhas e dentes, se ele ensinou seus pais e seus tios a ser como ele, acho que eu seria rasgado em pedaços antes que pudesse dizer, muito prazer, você não me engana pequena, está numa aventura não autorizada, posso apostar, Carlisle nunca permitiria uma menininha indefesa como você vir a uma distancia dessas sozinha."_

Ela franziu o cenho e fez uma cara ruim.

_"Não sou indefesa, e aqui é muito seguro pra mim, já disse sou protegida pelos lobos também, sou o imprimit de um deles, mas não se preocupe eu digo a eles para não te machucarem."_

Ele sorriu com desdem, deixando-a irritada.

_"Não sei do que você fala, nem sei o que é um imprimit, mas sei que sou um vampiro não tenho medo de animais, você devia saber disso, pelo que eu soube a sua família ataca e até se alimenta deles."_

Ela não conteve a vaidade, também notoriamente herdada da tia Rose.

_"Nada a ver seu bobão, eles não são lobos comuns, são metamorfos que matam vampiros pra proteger os humanos, e ser o imprimt de um deles significa que seu protegida por aquele que sofreu o imprimt em mim, é o Jacob, e ele é o **chefe**."_

Sua boca encheu como o seu peito, quando ela disse a palavra chefe, Alfred parou bruscamente e a colocou no chão.

_"Olha aqui criança!"_

Ele disse pousando as mãos na cintura, mas minha netinha tem uma coragem perigosa, ela realmente se acha acima de qualquer perigo, nem se quer se assustou com a voz irritada do vampiro que nunca vira na vida.

_"Renesmee, meu nome é Renesme Carlie Cullen, mas pode me chamar de Nessie."_

Ela corrigiu toda falante.

_"Tanto faz Renê... Esme... ou Nessie."_

Ela cubriu a boca rindo da confusão que ele fizera com o nome dela, seu rostinho era puro divertimento, para mais irritação do vampiro, que percebera não estar sendo levado a sério, a tagarelinha continuou.

_"Rsssrs... Renê e a minha vó, mãe da minha mãe, e Esme é a mãe do meu pai, esposa do vovô Carlisle, meu nome é Renesmeeee, mas como eu disse pode me chamar de Nessie, como o monstro do lago."_

Ele jogou as mãos para o alto puxando os cabelos, querendo a atenção que ela não lhe dava.

_"Arhc! Tanto faz Oô garotinha do nome esquisito, espero que essa história aí de lobos seja só uma das historinhas que seu avô te conta pra dormir, pois até onde eu sei eles não passam de lenda."_

Ela franziu o narizinho e pôs as mão na cintura encarando o estranho.

_"QUER QUE EU TE MOSTRE UM? ÃH?"_

À essas alturas Edward estava sendo contido por Jasper pra não subir aqui e acabar com a racinha rara dela, eu podia ouvir seus rosnados e as vozes baixinhas tentando contê-lo lá em baixo, ela não tinha uma audição tão boa quanto a minha pois continuou enviando as mensagens sem perceber o quanto estava encrencada.

O vampiro pegou a pelos bracinhos e sentou numa enorme pedra.

_"Não eu não quero, você fica aqui e eu estou indo embora, a mais de duzentos anos não me deparo com uma confusão do seu tamanho, você nunca me viu, portanto não fui eu quem te trouxe, vou embora antes que algum Cullen ou lobo ou seja lá mais o que te acompanhe, me encontre."_

Ela pela primeira vez fez cara de criança indefesa e encheu os olhos de lágrimas.

_"Você não pode me deixar aqui, nós temos um trato."_

Suas lágrimas já estavam caindo, mas não o comoveram.

_"Pode chegar até a praia sozinha, disse que sabia o caminho e que é protegida."_

De repente seu choro começou a ficar copioso.

_"Tambooom! Eu confesso, saí sem permissão, não sei onde estou, estou perdiiiida! Não me deixe aquiiii!"_

O rosto dele parecia preocupado e com pena, mas não o suficiente para atender ao pedido dela.

_"Alguém vai te achar antes do crepúsculo, sua família é grande e tenho certeza que a alcatéia também é."_

Ele virou de costas e começou a correr.

_"POR FAVOOOOR!"_

Seu grito fez com que ele parasse e desse a ela as últimas instruções.

_"Não chore pequena, eu tenho mesmo que ir, não fique andando, espere na pedra que eles te encontram melhor...eu sinto muito..."_

_"Meus pais já me ensinaram isso seu bobão covarde!"_

Depois de horas esperando, Jacob a encontrou e trouxe de volta.

Ela tirou a mão do meu rosto e manteve os olhinhos grudados no cinto.

"Renesmee sabe o que é isso aqui?"

Eu mostrei pra ela o cinto dobrado na minha mão.

"O cinto da dis...cipli...na"

Ela disse chorando, eu fiz o meu melhor pra não voltar atrás a minha decisão.

"Vou te contar a história desse cinto, a história real, sem rodeios como tio Emmett."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Eu contei pra ela cada detalhe de quando Edward ganhou sua primeira surra, em seguida Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Bella e até uma cintada de Alice, os olhos dela ficavam cada vez maiores quando ela começou a entender o que um sumiço significa pra mim.

Ela começou a chorar e antes que eu perdesse a coragem, a peguei e deitei de bruços no meu colo, levantei seu vestidinho e puxei a calcinha cheia de babados para as coxas, eu aproveitei pra dar uma boa examinada se as palmadas do Edward tinham sido comedidas, nem se quer estava vermelho, ela gritava e esperneava tentando sair da posição, implorava chorando.

"Por favor vovozinho por favor não me bate não eu juro que nunca mais vou fugir, eu juuuuro."

shlap! AAAAAAAAAArraiiiiiii!

Eu dei uma cintada tão leve, que mal fez barulho, mas ela estava tão aterrorizada de estar no escritório, no colo daquele que sempre fora sua salvação, debaixo do lendário cinto da disciplina, que quase engasgou com o grito.

Eu a ergui de volta de frente pra mim, ela chorava escandalosamente.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, engole esse choro!"

Ela fez uma carinha que quase me fez chorar, fechando a boca com dificuldade e soluçando com as bochechas molhadas, meu Deus como ela se parecia com meu filho Edward.

"Escuta aqui, você por um acaso quer ganhar uma enorme surra com esse enorme e largo cinto marrom?"

"N...n...nã...ooo, vo-vozin...inho!"

Ela soluçava e eu me sentia um monstro.

"Então eu sugiro que você nunca mais fuja daquele jeito, por qualquer que seja o motivo, ou você também vai ter sua primeira surra com o cinto da disciplina, entendeu mocinha?"

"En...ten...diii...i!"

Era tudo tão cruel com a nossa Florzinha, mas em cada detalhe das visões que ela me mostrou, estavam a prova de que ela precisava de limites, eu não podia voltar atrás e desautorizar Edward, se fosse ele, eu faria muito pior, me lembro até hoje de quando ele foi pra Volterra eu pensei que iria matá-lo, mas também, acredito que ele não volta à Volterra Nunca Mais.

"Essa cintada foi por ter fugido, agora você vai para o chalé dos seus pais, que o seu pai vai te dar uma surra por ter desobedecido e por falar com estranhos."

"NÃAAAAAOOOUUuuuu!"

"Eu sinto muito minha Flor, eu não vou impedi-lo, você merece e sabe muito bem disso, não sabe?"

Pegou a calcinha que ainda estava nos joelhos e vestiu fazendo o maior drama, eu tinha certeza que nem tinha doido tanto assim nem ficou vermelho, o que doeu mesmo foi estar no meu colo, e o fato de ter merecido isso, ela nunca fez nada que me fizesse levantar a mão pra ela.

"Desculpa vovô, eu não vou fazer de novo."

"Eu espero que não meu amorzinho, porque o vovô está sofrendo muito por ter batido em você, meu coração está sangrando sem poder está machucado."

"Ela beijou meu peito no lado esquerdo e depois me abraçou."

"Me perdoe vovozinho eu te amo."

Eu a embalei nos meus braços, cada fibra do meu ser doía por ter que entregá-la aos pais sabendo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Eu também te amo Florzinha, eu não viveria sem você, por favor, nunca mais me faça sentir que te perdi."

"Nunca vovô, nunquinha."

Ela disse com o rosto enterrado no meu pescoço.

Desci as escada com ela no colo, eu a queria protegida nos meus braços antes de me certificar qual seria reação de Edward depois daquelas chocantes imagens.

"Renesme, eu não posso acreditar no que você fez, você nunca mais vai fazer isso, entendeu? Nunca mais! Pai, põe essa garota no chão por favor."

Meu filho parecia tão adulto, ele não era nem de longe o meu bebê de 17 anos, eu me vi obrigado a fazer o que ele pediu, eu a coloquei no chão e beijei sua testa, no ultimo degrau da escada.

"O papai te ama linda, confie em mim, ele te ama, ele só está um pouco chateado com o que você fez e não com você."

Edward cansado do drama, caminhou na direção dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos e correu para traz do tio Emmett agarrando as suas pernas e gritando pelo tio Jasper.

"Tiiio Jasper socorro!"

Edward deu alguns passos largos e a agarrou bruscamente das pernas de Emmett, ele teve todo seu esforço pra não deter o irmão caçula, ele a pegou pelo braço com força e saiu puxando.

Emmett chegou a rosnar e ganhou um olhar meu, mas não conteve sua boca.

"Não precisa disso Edward, olha o braço da menina!"

"Eu sei bem do que ela precisa, e ela vai ter!"

_"Seu irmão tem razão, não se esqueça que ela é metade humana."_

Eu pensei pra Edward, ele afrouxou o aperto no braço da filha e segurou carinhosamente na mãozinha dela.

Ela aproveitou pra tentar se soutar de novo, ele segurou e advertiu com um puxãozinho.

"Você quer apanhar aqui na frente de todo mundo?"

Ela só sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos arregalados.

"Então pára com isso!"

_"Filho, por favor, deixa ela cumprir o castigo dela aqui, eu prometo nada de TV sorvete ou brinquedos, eu ponho ela no outro quarto, mas deixa eu buscar ela depois, pela sua mãe, olha o estado dela."_

Pensei e ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, eu respirei fundo, na verdade, o que eu queria mesmo, é que ele tivesse consciência de que eu veria seu bumbunzinho depois da surra e não exagerasse.

Bella segurou a filha pela mão que estava solta e eu vi a cena mais comovente de todas, meu nenenzinho saindo pela porta da frente entre os pais, me olhando arrependida e com medo por cima do ombro.

Assim que os três saíram pela porta, Esme subiu as escadas correndo e chorando.

"Esme querida, espere!"

Eu chamei preocupado.

_"EU NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!"_

A única coisa que ouvi depois dos gritos foi a porta do quartinho de Renesmee bater, eu sabia que era a porta do quartinho dela, porque na parte de dentro da porta tem pendurado um ursinho com um sininho no pescoço que Emmett deu a ela no natal.

"O-ou!"

Emmett disse, enquanto todos me olhavam de olhos arregalados.

"Bem feito, não sei pra que fazer isso com a menina."

Emmett se atreveu a dizer.

"Respeito é bom e conserva seu traseiro Emmett, Venha Jazz!"

"Vai ficar tudo bem papai."

Alice disse enquanto Rosalie deu um tapa no braço de Emmett.

"Você não consegue mesmo fechara boca não é?"

Lancei mais um olhar gelado pra o meu mais velho e subi com meu tio Jasper.

"Esme querida deixe eu falar com você, por favor!"

Eu disse a ela enquanto Jasper tentou fazer seu dom passar por baixo da porta.

_"Vai embora Carlisle!"_

Eu não sabia o que fazer a não ser deixá-la sozinha um pouco.

"É melhor esperar um pouco, pai, deixe que eu tento falar com ela, pode ficar tranquilo, Alice disse que vai ficar tudo bem, espere lá no seu quarto."

Eu atendi o pedido do meu filho, eu estava exausto.

Antes de fechar eu ouvi sua vos suave chamando pela mãe com doçura.

_"Mamãe? Deixe eu entrar, sou eu, seu Anjinho vai me deixar aqui do lado de fora? Porque eu não vou sair daqui sem um abraço!"_

Ele era realmente o maior e melhor estrategista de todos, a próxima coisa que ouvi, foi o sininho no pescoço do Memmitto balançar.

Eu não perderia essa conversa por nada, alertei meus ouvidos pra ouvir cada palavra.

_"Ôoo mãezinha não fica assim, não vai ser tão ruim sei que Edward só quis assustá-la, Renesmee anda mesmo muito impossível, precisando de um freio."_

_"Se você veio aqui pra defender o seu pai pode ir."_

_"Não mamãe, eu vim aqui pra te acalmar e te ouvir, assim como a senhora sempre faz por nós."_

_"Ôoo meu anjinho obrigada."_

_"Fale mamãe, tudo que está sentindo, estou aqui pra ouvir você."_

_"Olha em volta filho, o que você vê?"_

_"Hummm, uma porção de brinquedos e um quarto que precisa urgentemente de ser arrumado?"_

Ouvi uma rizadinha, bom sinal, seu humor já estava melhor, Jasper poderia muito bem simplesmente fazê-la entrar em transe com uma onda de calma, mas ele achava desrespeitoso brincar assim com os sentimentos da mãe, pricipalmente se não era uma uma emergência e ele podia tentar pelas vias normais, então ele mandava uma onda leve e deixava a situação seguir seu curso, era como a diferença entre, uma sessão de terapia e uma cartela de calmantes, ele só dopava ela quando necessário ou por ordem minha.

_"rsrsr...Não meu filho, isso que você vê em volta são a realização de um sonho, eu tenho 6 filhos maravilhosos, mas não pude viver nada disso com nenhum de vocês."_

_"Entendo, por isso ela é tão importante."_

_"Ela é tão importante quanto qualquer um de vocês, mas sempre sonhei em ter muitos filhos, e quando eles estivessem grande como você eu teria um baú com todos os brinquedos importantes deles e primeiras cartinhas, e primeiras roupinhas, Renesmee é o meu bebê de verdade."_

_Eu entendo mãezinha, mas o papai a ama também como ama a todos nós, e é por isso que ele esteve de acordo que ela fosse punida, nenhum de nós gosta disso, nem mesmo papai oi Edward, mas Renesmee está crescendo rápido, imagina só ela simplesmente sair por aí fazendo coisas como essas? Nós a perderíamos antes de comemorar seus 15 anos."_

_"Deviam tê-la posto de castigo, não bater num bumbunzinho tão pequeno, ela estava apavorada, eu fico apavorada por ela só de lembrar da cara do seu irmão, parecia até o seu pai quando ele chegou de Volterra."_

_"Mamãe, papai está sofrendo também, eu posso sentir, mas sabe o que é pior?"_

_"O que?"_

_"A senhora não estar lá agora mesmo para consolá-lo, sempre que ele nos pune, a senhora por mais que não esteja de pleno acordo, sabe que ele sofre com isso e o ajuda a superar o sentimento de dor e está lá pra dizer a ele que é um ótimo pai."_

Continuei tentando ouvir mais alguma coisa mas o que ouvi foram passos e logo depois a minha porta abriu.

Ali estava ela, minha linda e doce Esme, me abraçando e me tirando do inferno a que as punições dos meus filhos me levava.

"Você deve estar me achando um monstro não é?"

Eu disse perdido em seu abraço, mas eu podia me desculpar por algo que simplesmente estava dolorosamente correto.

"Não você não é um monstro, você é um bom pai e um bom avô, só quer o melhor pra sua família, eu é que sou uma boba manteiga derretida."

Ela disse toda dengosa, eu alizei seus cabelo com carinho e discordei um pouquinho.

"Boba não, manteiga derretida sim, mas boba não, o que seria dessas crianças se você fosse igual a mim? Provavelmente já estariam mortos. Nós dois somos um time campeão, juntos fazemos o equilíbrio dessa família, o que me dói... é ser o cara do cinto."

"Como assim?"

Ela sentou-se na cama analisando meu rosto em busca de resposta.

"Eu deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto Esme, sou o grande culpado de tudo não vê?"

Ela alisou meu rosto e desceu a carícia pelo braço até segurar minha mão.

"Vai ter que explicar melhor que isso meu amor."

"Eu fiquei tão envolvido com a idéia de ser o vovô, que acabei esquecendo que meu filhinho só tem 17 e continua sendo o meu caçula, e Bella é só uma menina de 18 assim como Alice e Rose, eu desequilibrei as coisas, deixei Nessie achar que só os maiores é que deviam obedecer regras por aqui."

Ela baixou os olhos pensativa.

"Eu sou culpada, deixei a menina agir como quisesse todo o tempo."

Eu ergui o rosto dela com o dedo indicador trazendo seus olhos de volta para os meus.

"Aí é que está, querida, você faz sua parte em mimá-los tão bem, que se eu fizer o mesmo eu causo o desquilíbrio, todos aqui sabem que esse é o seu papel. Ela me vê dando bronca em todo mundo, sabe que até Emmett com seus 19 anos entra no cinto as vezes, sabe que tenho autoridade sobre os seus pais, já viu Jasper se posto de castigo, já ouviu Alice levando palmadas, percebe as olhadas que dou a Rose, mas nunca se quer, tinha tido uma bronca minha, e ela apronta muito, mais que todos aqui juntos com aquele tamanhinho. Que tipo de imagem ela faz de mim? Desde quando eu virei o deixa tudo? Eu confundi a cabecinha dela."

Eu enfiei os dedos no cabelo em tom de desespero.

"Meu bem, não fique assim, avós são assim mesmo, Nessie sabe que você é o líder por aqui, ela é uma garota inteligente e só estava se aproveitando dos privilégios, mas ela reconhece a sua autoridade, viu como ela te olhou e obedeceu quando foi mandada pra o escritório? Você deixou claro a ela que existem limites e que se ela os atravessar, terá que responder a você assim como os outros."

Eu olhei pra ela confuso.

"Você acha mesmo? Porque então ficou tão chateada por eu brigar com ela e bater?"

Ela me deu, um sorriso maroto.

"Bater? Aquilo não foi bater, eu tenho 6 filhos com você, eu sei o que é bater, eu fiquei chateada por você permitir ao Edward dar uma surra nela, assim como fico comigo mesma quando aceito vocês bater em qualquer um dos meus filhotes, não gosto da idéia de Nessie ganhando uma surra, se você mesmo já tinha corrigido ela."

Dessa vez fui eu quem sorri ao entender o raciocínio dela.

"Querida, embora Edward seja sempre o seu Bebê, ele é o pai dela, e mesmo Bella sendo seu Docinho é a mãe da garota. É saudável pra ela crescer aprendendo a respeitá-los, principalmente por que não demora muito nós a teremos aqui, definitivamente, com 17 ou 18 por toda a eternidade, teremos 7 adolescentes pra lidar, ao em vez de 5, não quero que Nessie cresça achando que pode agir com os pais dela como se fossem seus irmãos, e é nessa curta infância que ela vai aprender isso. Eu me coloco no lugar de Edward, nos parâmetros humanos, eu não teria idade pra ser o pai dele, quanto mais do Emmett, eu tenho que fingir 36 anos todas as vezes pra conseguir as documentações de adoção. Mas o que eles respeitam, é a figura paterna, eles olham pra mim e enxergam o pai, enxergam meus mais 300 anos, e não um jovem de vinte e poucos, porque eu sempre assumi a postura de pai. Renesmee precisa enxergar os mais de 100 anos dele, e com aquela cara de Bebê que ele tem, e sempre sendo disciplinado por nós, ela só vai conseguir isso, se eu deixá-lo ser pai em situações como essa."

Eu vi seu rosto concordar com relutância.

"Palmadas serão sempre palmadas pra mim, não importa o que ninguém diga, só de pensar na minha Florzinha levando uma surra... mas ainda bem que eu tenho você, ou eu não seria uma mãe, e sim administradora de um hospício."

Sorrimos juntos ao lembrar do trabalhos que nossas amadas crianças nos dão.

"Posso te contar um segredo?"

Eu sussurrei e ela olhou para os lados desconfiada e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu me aproveitei da sua reação, e pedi para Edward deixá-la cumprir seu castigo aqui, disse que era por você, mas na verdade foi pra examinar o bumbunzinho dela, ele sabe que isso vai acontecer, então não será maluco de deixar marcas, obrigada por fazer todo aquele drama, ou eu não teria uma desculpa melhor, o que eu diria? Pode bater na sua filha, mas depois traz aqui pra eu examinar?"

Seu olhar não podia estar mais satisfeito.

"Viu só? Ainda somos um time campeão."

Dessa vez nos não apenas rimos, gargalhamos, meus filhos estavam todos quietos, ou tinham saído pra nos dar privacidade ou estavam fazendo coisas separadamente, pois não podia ouvir ninguém falando, o que era uma raridade nessa casa.

Eu estava beijando os seus lábios quando o telefone tocou, nos atendemos no primeiro toque, só podia ser uma pessoa.

"_**Vo...**_snif**_...vô , o papai fa..._**snif_**...lô que eu vou fi...**_snif**_...cá de cas-ti-go _**snif_** aí na-su-a casaaa, o senhor vem-me-bus-caaar?"**_

"Vou sim meu amorzinho."

"_Pede pra falar com a vovó, e engole esse choro!"_

Escutei a voz de Edward por perto.

"_**Vovô? Eu pre-ci-so, falar com a vovó."**_

Eu passei o telefone pra Esme, ela parecia que ia desmanchar no telefone.

"Fala minha Florzinha mais linda do meu jardim, como você está?"

"_**Meu bumbum tá... **_snif**_...do-eeeen-duuu-u!"_**

"_Se for pra você continuar chorando vai cumprir o seu castigo aqui."_

Dessa vez a voz no fundo era da minha filha Bella.

"A vovó e o vovô estão indo te buscar está bem? Obedece a mamãe e não chora viu? Já estamos indo!"

Minha esposa disse levantando-se e me puxando antes mesmo de desligar o telefone.

"_**Tá bom, vem logo, eu amo vocês."**_

"Também te amamos, tiauzinho beijos. Vamos Carlisle, antes que eles desistam."

Ela continuou me puxando com pressa de ter a neta em seus braços.

"Calma Esme, eles não vão desistir, eu sempre ensinei ao Edward que a palavra de um pai não volta atrás."

Saímos de casa, ainda nem sinal dos nossos filhos, mas estava em casa eu podia sentir o aroma característico de cada um deles.

"Espero que não estejam aprontando nada."

Eu disse ao passarmos pela porta de saída.

"Oo homem desconfiado! Deixe eles Carlisle, vamos!"

Chegamos tão rápido ao chalé que nossa netinha ainda tinha as bochechas riscadas no canto da sala com o nariz na parede, ôo crueldade... eu pensei para Edward me derretendo, e ele rolou os olhos pra minha hipocrisia.

"Vá lavar o rosto Renesmee, pra você ir com a vovó."

Ela correu com mais preça do que a avó, nem enxugou o rosto direito e já apareceu na sala trotando.

"Olha só o meu bumbum vovó!"

Ela ergueu o vestidinho mostrando o bumbum despido e vermelho, eles sabiamente não devem tê-la obrigado a vestir uma calcinha."

Todos rimos, da sua inocência de mostrar o traseiro sem constrangimento.

"Vocês todos riem porque não é o bumbum de vocês, uma surra de verdade dói de verdade."

Ela apontou o óbvio, ela estava certa, foi sua primeira surra de verdade, até então ela só tinha ganhado uma palmadinhas ou varadinhas, uma chinelada aqui outra ali.

"Seus pais também sabe disso querida."

Eu disse sorrindo de seu argumento.

"PAAAI!"

Edward e Isabella protestaram.

"Lembra do que eu disse? Papai e a mamãe também já ganharam uma surra de verdade, e com o cinto da disciplina."

Lembrei a ela.

Meus filhos não coraram por falta de sangue nas bochechas.

"Eu tenho um agora, mais só o meu é menor e mais estreito, e é preto, tava na calça do papai, mas agora está pendurado lá no quartinho castigo."

Ela disse apontando em direção ao quarto.

"Mas eu não vou usar ele de novo não, dói muito, e nem o seu, eu agora vou me comportar pra sempre."

Caímos todos na gargalhada.

"Agora vamos minha Flor, você não quer vestir uma calcinha primeiro?"

Esme perguntou, e ela respondeu toda cerelepe.

"Não obrigada, a tia Alice comprou um monte, tá lá na no meu quarto da casa grande."

"Reneeesmee!"

Bella repreendeu, e Edward olhou sério pra ela.

"Tá booooom!"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Nessie, Nessie, olhas essas respostas!"

Edward disse com firmeza enquanto ela subia as escadas.

Ela voltou vestindo outra roupa, um vestidinho leve cor de rosa com lacinhos nos ombros, calçando chinelinhos de dedo e balançando um lindo rabo de galo, eu nunca me cansava de ver a habilidade que ela adquiria a cada dia.

"Pai, Nessie está de castigo, quero que ela fique no meu quarto e não no quarto dela rodeada de brinquedos, tire a TV, o som vídeo game e computador, e deixe somente os livros didáticos na estante, pelo menos por hoje."

"Ok."

Eu disse arregalando os olhos pra ela fazendo uma careta.

"Agora os vamos aos detalhes, negociáveis."

Bella chamou a tenção pra si, e todos olhamos para ela inclusive Nessie.

"Se ela se comportar, o senhor pode ler o MobDick pra ela na hora de dormir, mas no quarto do Edward, não na cama de vocês, e nada de visitinhas no castigo apenas se for necessário."

De repente uma voz espertinha entrou no assunto.

"Tio Emmett pode me levar água quando eu tiver sede, e tio Jasper pode me levar sangue quando tiver fome, e tia Alice pode escolher a roupa que vou vestir, e tia Rose pode trançar meu cabelo, ainda não sei fazer tranças sozinha."

Ela disse mostrando orgulhosa os cachos do rabo de galo.

"Desculpe-me, mas alguém te chamou nessa negociação? O que eu disse sobre interromper assunto de gente grande?"

Bella cortou toda empolgação da garotinha.

Eu sei bem de onde vinham aquela idéias, uma vez Edward e Bella deixaram-na de castigo na casa grande e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Ela pedia água de meia em meia hora, Emmett levava e ficava brincando com ela por mais 15 minutos, Jasper levava sangue pra ela sempre que pedia, assim não tinha apetite pra o jantar, na hora de tomar banho Alice e ela ficavam fazendo um desfile de moda por horas, e depois do banho Rosalie fazia todos os modelos de trança até dar a hora de dormir pra Esme e eu a colocarmos no meio de nós e ler um livro pra ela, por essas e por outras é que Bella estava tratando dos detalhes.

"Nada de tios, só vovô e a vovó, e somente o ne-ces-sá-ri-o, e repito, nada de dormir entre vocês, Renesmee está de cas-ti-go."

Ela disse olhando direto pra pequena detenta, ela cruzou os bracinhos fazendo bico, e Edward assumiu a lista de punições.

"Amanhã ela pode sair do quarto, mas nada de TV nada de piano, e nada de brincar lá fora com o tio Emmett, e só pode voltar para o seu quarto e tocar em qualquer brinquedo depois que arrumar aquela bagunça, e estou falando livros em ordem alfabética, bonecas em ordem de tamanho e meias separadas por cores."

Ela bateu o pé no chão e começou a choramingar.

"Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas isso, por um acaso é uma birra?"

Ela parou o pesinho congelando no lugar, e negou com a cabeça fazendo movimentos urgentes.

"Hum-um um-um, não senhor paisinho, não é uma birra não, eu vou arrumar tudinho, ordem alfabética, tamanhos e cores."

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

"Boa menina!"

"Bom acho que isso é tudo, pai."

Ele fez um movimento com o dedo apontando para Nessie e depois pra nós, ela correu e em um salto estava bem onde eu queria, nos meus braços.

Esme a tomou de mim com um abraço e então eu estava livre pra abraçar meu filho.

"Muito bem filho estou orgulhoso de você, sei que não foi fácil, sei disso 7 vezes mais que você, obrigado por me obedecerem e aceitarem as minhas sugestões."

Abracei Bella também enquanto a voizinha gritava lá de fora.

"_Vamos, vovô, vamos!"_

Quando chegamos em casa fui logo ao que interessava.

"Então, a senhorita agora tem um cinto da disciplina também? Não quer me mostrar sobre isso?"

Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto enquanto eu a colocava na cama dos pais, e comecei a ver o filme torturante mas que eu jamais deixaria de conferir.

Eles entraram em casa e Edward foi logo dizendo.

"_Você vai ganhar uma surra de verdade, pra aprender a obedecer, quando eu disser que você não vai pra reserva você não vai pra reserva."_

Enquanto ele dizia isso ele desabotoava o cinto e Bella começava a chorar.

"Dê-nos privacidade Bella, essa conversa é entre Renesmee e eu."

Ela começou a chorar e implorar mesmo antes de começar a apanhar, enquanto Edward dobrava o cinto na mão.

"_Papaizinho eu prometo que eu vou ser obediente papaizinho, não me bate não, por favor, por favorzinho."_

"_Chega de tanto inho Renesmee, quantas vezes eu repeti pra você que não era pra ir a reserva hoje?"_

_SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiii_

Ele disse pegando ela pelo braço e dando uma cintada nas pernas, o grito me fez gemer, e eu contei a primeira.

Ele apontou o dedo pra ela.

"_E que história é essa de sair por aí nas costas de um estranho defendendo a família e os lobos falando pelos cotovelos com um vampiro chupador de sangue humano que você nunca viu?"_

_SHLAP!*SHLAP!* aiaiai ai ai papai aiai!*_

Mas 2 cintadas desceram no seu traseiro e eu contei a terceira com o coração na mão.

"_Agora você vai levar uma surra bem dada, pra aprender a respeitar os seus pais, os seus castigos e as ordens que damos a você."_

Ele disse se dirigindo ao sofá e batendo no colo, mas ela saiu correndo para trás do outro sofá.

"_VEM AQUI RENESMEE!"_

Ele levantou em poucos movimentos já estava com a filha esperneando debaixo do braço, ele puxou a calcinha dela de uma vez e jogou para o lado, sentou no sofá e ergueu o vestidinho dela, ela rapidamente cobriu o bumbum com a mãozinha, ele tirou e começou a bater nela de verdade.

_SHLAP!* AAAAiiiiiiii!_

_SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_SHLAP!* PARAAAAAAAAA PAPAiiii!_

_SHLAP!* AAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Eu cheguei a contagem se sete totalmente arrependido de ter dito 8, mas pra piorar a minha agustia Renesmee mereceu mais ainda, ela cobriu o bumbunzinho com a mão novamente.

"_**Tira essa mão daí Renesmee!"**_

"_NÃO!"_

Ela gritou desfiando o pai.

**"_Tira. Essa. Mão. Dái. Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen!"_**

Ele disse tentando dar a ela uma chace de se retratar mas...

"_NÃAAAAAAAAAAAO!"_

Nesse momento eu sabia que ela ganharia mais que 8, qualquer instinto paterno saberia disso.

Ele prendeu a mãozinha dela nas costas onde estava embolado a saia do vertido, e desceu o cinto sem pena.

_**Nunca **SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_**Mais** SHLAP!*AAAAAAAAIiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_**Grite **SHLAP! *Aiaiaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_**Assim **SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAA!_

_**Comigo** SHALP!*Descuuuuuuuulpa Descuuuuuulpa!_

Finalmente ele parou depois que eu já tinha chegado ao número 12, mas eu não podia recriminar meu filho, ela mereceu, se fosse comigo, se algum deles me desfiasse no meio de uma surra...me lembro até hoje, quando tivemos nosso Primeiro Problema em Forks e Emmett segurou o cinto bem no meio da surra, eu perdi a cabeça.

Edward a colocou de pé diante dele, seguindo minhas instruções enquanto ela chorava copiosamente.

"_Está vendo esse cinto aqui?"_

Ela fungava e soluçava acenando que sim.

"_Você apanhou com ele porque o que fez foi muito grave, e ele vai ficar pendurado lá na parede do quarto do castigo, pra próxima vez que você fizer algo tão estúpido de novo, ouviu? Esse é o cinto da disciplina da Renesmee, ou você aprende a obedecer ou é com ele que vai apanhar toda vez."_

Ela arregalou os olhos e pediu desculpas, então ele a agarrou num abraço apertado, era parte que eu ansiava.

"_Eu te amo minha filha, eu não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça, eu não quero ter que fazer isso nunca mais, dói no papai também, o papai te ama muito, demais mesmo."_

Ela respondeu chorando.

"_Eu-também-te-amooo me descuuuulpa!"_

Ele afagou o cabelo dela deixando uma lágrima cair sem que ela visse.

"_Você está desculpada, foi punida e está perdoada."_

Ela afastou o rosto de sua camisa e fez a pergunta premiada.

"_Vocês vão me deixar de castigo?"_

Ele deu um sorriso encorajador e respondeu o que eu queria ouvir.

"_Vou sim, mas como você obedeceu as nossas instruções de ficar parada no mesmo lugar quando estivesse perdida, vou deixar você cumprir o castigo na casa do vovô."_

Ela sorriu abraçando-o de volta.

"_Obrigada papaizinho eu te amo."_

"_Viu só como é bom obedecer? Sempre tem alguma consequência boa por isso, agora vamos ligar para o vovô Carlisle e pra vovó Esme, e depois eu quero esse narizinho no canto até eles chegarem."_

Ele tocou a ponta do nariz dela, ela seguiu para o telefone fungando de manha enquanto Bella voltava pra sala e depois dessa imagem Nessie tirou a mão do meu rosto e fez um estranho pedido.

"Vovô, eu posso ir até a cozinha eu preciso pegar uma coisa pra surpresa da vovó Esme, mas não posso dizer o que é, o papai sabe, ele que me disse pra pegar."

"Pode sim, mas depois que você tomar um banho eu der uma boa olhada nesse bumbum."

Eu nem terminei de falar ela começou a se despir deixando cada peça de roupa no caminho para o banheiro.

Ela entrou na banheira e vi de costas seu bumbum parecia uma maçanzinha vermelha.

Fui até o banheiro do quartinho dela e peguei, sua esponja do Bob esponja, seu sabonetinho de coração e seu roupão de florzinha.

Dei um banho bem dado daqueles de lavar até a alma, mas não consegui desembaraçar os cabelos, quem cuidou do cabelo de Rose nos primeiros anos foi Esme, eu só entendia de cabelo de meninos.

"Depois a tia Rose penteia pra você, agora deita na cama pra eu examinar esse bumbum."

"Enxuguei as dobrinhas do seu corpinho com cuidado que se dá a um bebê, ela era grande mas ainda era um, entre os dedinhos, atrás das orelhas, então peguei o hidratante e a deitei na cama de bruços, eu podia ver umas marquinhas bem distantes, de leve onde o cinto bateu, mas nenhum estrago permanente, coisa de criança travessa mesmo, meu filho realmente era um bom pai e sabia dosar a disciplina, eu estava bem mais tranquilo.

Passei o creme no bumbunzinho redondo dela em meio a reclamações.

"Ai vovozinho, arde!"

Eu sorri da forma com que ela disse, parecia muito com minha caçulinha Alice.

"Isso vai ajudar sarar logo."

Ela me fez um pedido irrecusável, enquanto eu caminhava pra porta.

"Posso ficar só de vestido?"

"Pode. Lice! Rose! Venham vestir e pentear a Nessie, por favor?"

Minhas filhas apareceram antes que eu fechasse a boca.

"Sem exagero, nada de brincar de desfile de modas e salão de cabelereiro, uma roupa, uma transa e fora vocês duas, eu prometi ao Edward e Bella que nada de tios por hoje."

Eu estava no sofá da sala abraçado a Esme quando ouvi os passinhos de Renesmee entrando na cozinha, fomos até lá pra dar uma espiada.

Ela estava em cima de uma cadeira na ponta dos pesinhos, mexendo no armário, quando ela ergueu os bracinhos, o vestidinho amarelinho subiu e apareceu a metade do bumbum vermelho.

Não pude conter uma rizadinha, e ela olhou pra trás fazendo as trancinhas voarem.

"Ahaa, vocês estão aí, o que fazem aí?"

Ela tinha nas mãos a primeira mamadeira de vidro em que ela tomou sangue humano quando nasceu.

Eu decidi não questionar, ela já tinha largado mamadeiras a algum tempo mas tendo ela só alguns meses, eu não podia dar a isso o nome de regressão, e mesmo que fosse, não é o melhor método pressionar a criança nesses casos.

"Você não devia subir em cadeiras, pode cair e se machucar."

Esme advertiu, mas a menina tinha sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua.

"Não se preocupe vovó, eu sou metade vampira também!"

Ela disse dando um pulinho gracioso pousando no chão leve como um gatinho.

"E além do mais, minha parte humana não é tão desastrada como a mamãe era."

Ela saiu saltitando da cozinha, igual a um carneirinho balançando as duas trancinhas.

"Emmett e suas histórias, aposto que deve ter inventado um monte de tombos extras na história real da Bella."

Resmunguei voltando pra sala com minha esposa, o plantão já tinha perdido completamente o horário eu preferi ficar e monitorar o castigo de Renesmee de perto, pelo menos até no dia seguinte.

De repente pra minha surpresa entraram na sala todos os meus filhos, inclusive Bella e Edward com minha neta no colo.

Jasper trazia um baú de madeira nas mãos.

"É pra você mamãe!"

Fiquei confuso, o baú já era dela, eu mesmo mandei fazer de presente.

Ele pôs na mesa de centro, Edward colocou Nessie no chão e ela abriu o baú com um gritinho empolgado.

"Tãnãaaa!"

"Mas o que é isso?"

Esme perguntou olhando a todos.

"São nossas lembranças humanas, achamos que elas deviam pertencer a você."

Ela pegou uma boneca de porcelana, era um bebê vestido com roupinhas coloniais.

"Era minha boneca preferida, entrei na casa em que eu morava no meio da noite antes mudarmos e a tenho trazido comigo todo esse tempo."

Esme olhou emocionada, e em seguida pegou um estilingue e deu um sorriso em direção ao provável dono.

"Não precisei voltar pra pegar, já estava no meu bolso quando o urso me atacou, fiz quando tinha sete anos e mesmo tendo ganhado muita palmada por causa dele, era meu brinquedo inseparável."

Ela ainda sem voz pegou um pequeno soldadinho de chumbo, que Jasper trazia consigo desde que o conhecemos.

"Era meu favorito também, quando fui pra guerra o levei comigo para me lembrar de que estava realizando meu sonho de infância, quando Maria me transformou estava no meu embornal."

A lágrima rolou no rosto dela, restavam na caixa, um pé de sapato de criança, um livro infantil e dois envelopes, e é claro a mamadeira.

"O sapatinho foi tudo que encontrei, quando voltei onde minha família estava depois do vídeo de James, alguém guardou com o meu nome dentro, estava escrito, única lembrança de Mary Alice Brandon, achei que devia trazer comigo então a exemplo de Rose entrei no meio da noite e peguei."

Esme ajeitou o lacinho do sapato fungando, e pegou o livrinho.

"Meu livro predileto, Charlie me deu antes de Renê ir embora de Forks comigo."

Outra lágrima caiu e Esme pegou o envelope envelhecido, deixando o novo por útimo.

Ela abriu e viu partituras que pareciam ter sido feitas por uma criança, uma cançãozinha totalmente previsível, com uma letrinha infantil.

"Foi a primeira canção que compus, eu tinha só 7 anos e tinha acabado de aprender a tocar piano."

Esme pegou a mamadeira, e suspirou aliviada por Renesmee não estar sofrendo uma regressão.

"Esta foi minha primeira mamadeira, eu pensei que deveria ficar com ela então entrei na sua cozinha no meio da tarde e roubei de você."

Ela disse toda dramática zombando dos tios e dos pais.

Esme riu chorando ao mesmo tempo e abriu o envelope que restava no fundo do baú e leu o bilhete em voz alta.

_Mamãe, tudo que somo até hoje, foi você que moldou, você nos criou e educou como humanos e tudo que de humanos em nós devemos a você, sabemos que não haverá ninguém no mundo que cuidará melhor desse tesouro do que a senhora._

_Com amor dos seus filhos que te amam._

_ Ursinho_

_ Princesinha_

_ Anjinho _

_ Docinho_

_ Bonequinha_

_ Bebê_

_ e Florsinha._

Ela começou achorar descontroladamente.

"Eu amos vocês minhas crianças."

Todos se amontoaram em cima dela com um abraço gingante.

Renesmee subiu na mesa e gritou.

"Yeh! Festa! Caçada pra comemorar."

Todos pararam pra olhar para ela.

"Bela tentativa dona Nessie, pra cima!"

Esme assustou a todos em dizer isso.

"Até você vovó?"

Todos rimos enquanto ela subia as escadas pisando duro dizendo.

"_Sempre eu, sempre eu!"_

Emmett que estava se dobrando de rir não perdeu a oportunidade.

"Ei essa frase é minha, arranje outra pra você!"

Eu beijei a testa de Esme.

"Obrigada querida!"

"Pelo quê?"

"Por sempre poder contar com você."

Nos beijamos de olhos fechados e quando abrimos as crianças tinham sumido.

"Qual é a de vocês? Não aguentam nem um beijinho?"

Todos responderam em uníssono.

"**É NOJENTO!"**

**~fim~**

**A/N: Por favorzinho, não sejam crueis, se você leu tudo e não teve tempo de comentar... que tal dixar um reviewszinho agora? :3**

**Vocês não tem noção do quão trabalhoso e prazeroso foi escrever esse final, eu realmente me empolguei, por isso foi dividido em duas partes, se acham que esse final merece um review, clika aí em baixo e manda ver, porque só voltarei a postar depois deles, não é uma ameaça, mas as vezes os review só vem quando querem mais um capítulo, quando chega o fim a maioria não se importa em comentar, e é justamente a parte mais difícil de fazer, então quando você termina precisa saber se não detonou com história no final, o útimo review é como a recompensa, não é apenas o pagamento como os outros, é o décimo terceiro entende?**

**Se você ainda não leu o primeiro capítulo da minha próxima história, "Grande Decepção" **(fic que ganhou a última votação)** Ele está postado a séculos. Dá uma passadinha lá ;)**

Recomendação (Crianças não Briguem. DE Alice Elfa Cullen) vc encontra na minha lista de favoritos - Ñ é spankfic, mas é ótima.


End file.
